Angel In The Lake
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Kaito, Len, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru mendapat mimpi yang aneh. Sebuah suara berbicara melalui mimpi mereka dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk membebaskan dari kutukan seorang penyihir. Kaito yang cool, Len yang shota, Gakupo yang mesum lover dan Kiyoteru yang pintar menggabungkan kekuatan! Untuk memecahkan misteri danau Bidadari yang terkutuk!/Update! Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua!

Kali ini aku buat kisah cinta fiksi anggota Gensou Airly!

Pairing?  
Umm… KaitoMiku, RinLen, GakuLuka, KiyoMeiko.

Bagi yang tidak menyukai KiyoMeiko, terserah. Karena kurasa Kaito lebih cocok sama Miku dibanding sama Meiko.

Happy Reading!

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya! Kalau punya saya, sudah ancur Vocaloid…**

Prolog:

Di suatu danau di dalam hutan,terlihat 4 orang wanita sedang bermain dipinggir danau.

Keempat wanita tersebut memiliki sayap berwarna putih dipunggung mereka. Rambut yang indah berkilau,wajah yang cantik dan suara yang adalah bidadari yang bertugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan di bumi.

SREK SREK

Terdengar bunyi dari semak. Semua bidadari itu melihat kearah semak itu.

Tak lama keluar empat manusia dari dalam gadis berambut biru laut sebahu, seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu, seorang gadis berambut ungu sebahu, dan seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dikuncir dua.

"S-siapa kalian?" tanya salah satu bidadari berambut merah muda sepunggung.

"Kami hanya penjelajah yang ingin mengetahui tentang keberadaan danau 'bidadari' ini," jawab pria berambut pirang sebahu.

"Kalian tidak akan memberitahu keberadaan danau ini pada dunia luar,kan?" tanya bidadari berambut coklat sebahu.

"Tidak, kami tak akan memberitahukannya," jawab wanita berambut biru sebahu dengan senyum.

"Boleh kami tahu nama kalian?" tanya bidadari berambut pirang sebahu.

" Aku ketua penjelajah ini, Leon Kagamine," ucap pria berambut pirang sebahu.

"Aku Kaiko Shion, " ucap gadis berambut biru laut.

"Defoko Kamui," ucap gadis berambut ungu sebahu.

"Kaai Yuuki,"ucap gadis kecil berambut hitam sopan.

" Kalau begitu, kalian boleh singgah disini semau kalian, dengan syarat tidak memberitahukan danau ini pada dunia luar," jelas gadis berambut teal dengan gaya twintail.

Sejak saat itu, keempat penjelajah itu tinggal disana selama 1 minggu. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang.

Setelah kepulangan keempat penjelajah, danau 'bidadari' menjadi sunyi. Karena tak ada yang bersenda gurau.

Dari arah barat danau, datang seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan biru yang dikuncir twintail dan mata berwarna merah darah dan biru laut. Ia datang menunggangi seekor burung besar.

Kedatangan orang itu, membuat para bidadari ketakutan.

" Kenapa kalian membiarkan para manusia itu tinggal disini?!" ucap orang itu. Para bidadari tak bisa menjawab karena ketakutan.

" Sebagai hukuman, kalian akan terkurung selamanya disini!" ucap orang itu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

Sekejap, tubuh para bidadari itu terangkat keatas. Disekitar danau, tumbuh semak belukar yang ditumbuhi mawar berbagai warna.

"Yokune-sama! Kami berjanji tak akan membiarkan manusia tinggal disini lagi! Tapi, kami mohon lepaskan kami!" ucap bidadari berambut hijau teal.

" Sudah terlambat…" hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut orang itu.

Tubuh para bidadari pun tenggelam ke dalam danau. Hanya kedua tangan mereka yang muncul dipermukaan karena terikat dengan sulur yang berasal dari semak mawar yang tumbuh dipinggir danau.

" Tak akan ada yang menemukan kalian, kecuali keturunan dari penjelajah itu yang datang…" ucap orang itu berjalan pergi, dan menaiki burung besar miliknya dan pergi dari danau itu.

Setelah ia keluar dari sekitar danau, wilayah danau dikurung oleh sulur-sulur mawar yang menutupinya. Sehingga, tak akan ada yang bisa datang ke danau itu, kecuali mematahkan sihir dari orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong aku…Aku membutuhkanmu…Kekuatanmu…"

SRAK

"Gah! Lagi-lagi mimpi aneh itu!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut biru laut mengacak rambut biru pendek miliknya.

"Kenapa sih, mimpi itu datang lagi?" gumam pemuda itu dengan tampang kesal.

TBC

a/n: Gomen, prolognya kurang bagus. Penjelasannya ada dichapter selanjutnya :3

Riview!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sumarry:**

**Kaito, Len, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru mendapat mimpi yang aneh. Sebuah suara berbicara melalui mimpi mereka dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk membebaskan dari kutukan seorang penyihir. Kaito yang cool, Len yang shota, Gakupo yang nasu lover dan Kiyoteru yang pintar bergabung menjadi grup VanaN'Ice! Untuk memecahkan misteri danau Bidadari yang terkutuk!**

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid milik Crypton dan Yamaha!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Kaito yang baru bangun tidur, segera menuju kamar mandi. Padahal baru jam 06.12, sementara sekolah dimulai jam 08.00. Rajinnya kau, Kaito…

Setelah selesai mandi, Kaito segera mengenakan seragam miliknya dan sarapan di lantai bawah. Sayangnya, Kaito hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya yang coretBAKAcoret, karena ibunya yang cantik, pintar dan lain sebagainya yang baik telah meninggal saat usianya 3 tahun.

Kaito berangkat ke sekolah dengan santai. Ia memiliki band yang cukup terkenal dikalangan siswi. Nama band mereka VanaN'Ice. Tapi, banyak yang menyebutnya Gensou Airly. (Author gak tau mana yang bener -.-)

Kaito menyempatkan diri tiba di ruang musik yang sudah tak terpakai. Biasanya, teman seanggotanya berada disana.

KRIIEET

Kaito membuka pintu ruang musik, didalam sudah ada ketiga temannya. Kamui Gakupo, Len Kagamine dan Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Kai-chan~ Kok mukanya kusut 'sih?~" goda Len dengan nada yang terdengar seperti 'fansgirl'.

"Cara bicaramu menggelikan!" ucap Kaito dengan tampang sebal. Kaito meletakan tasnya disamping kursi Kiyoteru, tanpa peduli pada Len yang menggembungkan pipinya karena marah. (Kayak cewe Len~ #ditabok Len)

"Mimpi aneh lagi?" tanya Kiyoteru, usianya sekitar 19 tahun. Ia mengajar Matematika di sekolah SMA ini.

"Begitulah, aku bingung kenapa mimpi itu lagi…" gumam Kaito pelan mirip bisikan.

"Kai-chan~ kalau stres nanti gak bisa ngerjain ulangan loh~" goda Gakupo sambil ngemut terong di mulutnya.

" Hah? Bilang aja mau nyontek!" tebak Kaito dengan tampang dua orang dipagi hari, sialnya kau Kaito.

" Ulangan apa?" tanya Kiyoteru. Kaito memandangnya sebentar, lalu kembali memetik gitar biru laut yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Fisika." jawab Kaito masih memainkan gitar kesayangannya. Kiyoteru mulai mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Jadi, Gakupo mendapat nilai bagus karena menyontek padamu, Kaito?" terka Kiyoteru sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Nilaimu dipotong 50 dalam pelajaran Matematika! Dan bila kau ketahuan mencontek lagi…" Kiyoteru menggantung ucapannya, Gakupo makin tegang, peluh mulai membasahi keningnya. "…Jangan harap kau lulus!" lanjut Kiyoteru dengan wajah datar.

"NUUUOOOO~~~" teriak Gakupo sambil memegangi kepalanya dan berlari mengitari ruangan.

"Gaku-chan mirip orang gila." ucap Len sambil memakan pisang yang dibawanya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Gakupo dengan wajah menyeramkan. Len menelan ludah.

"Sudah. Sebaiknya, kalian kembali ke kelas kalian. Sebentar lagi bel." Ucap Kiyoteru memperingatkan.

Len segera menuju kelasnya, kelas 11-3. Sementara Kaito dan Gakupo menuju kelas 12-2. Kiyoteru hanya berjalan santai menuju kelas pertama yang akan diajarnya hari ini, kelas 11-3, kelas Len.

**Len P.O.V**

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Oh ya, namaku Len Kagamine! Aku salah satu personil dari VanaN'Ice. Aku memegang peranan vokalis. Oke, segitu dulu perkenalannya. Kita kembali ke cerita.

Aku duduk di bangkuku yang terletak di pojok kelas. Aku duduk sendiri, meski banyak yang meminta duduk denganku, aku menolaknya.

SRAAT

Pintu kelas terbuka, terlihat Kiyo-kun yang sedang membawa buku paket Matematika. Hah… Diantara personil VanaN'Ice, aku memang termasuk pintar, tapi aku lemah di Matematika.

Selama Kiyo-kun menjelaskan rumus yang sulit masuk ke kepalaku, aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Leon… Leon… Tolong… Selamatkan aku!"

"HAH?!"

Tanpa aku sadari, aku berteriak sambil menggebrak mejaku. Semua pandangan kearahku.

Mimpi apa tadi? Suara seorang gadis yang meminta tolong. Kenapa menyebut nama ayahku yang sudah meninggal 12 tahun lalu?

" Len, kau kenapa?" tanya Kiyo-kun. Peluh membasahi keningku, otakku masih bingung.

Aku hanya menggerakkan bibirku, semoga Kiyo-kun mengerti maksud gerakan bibirku.

Lalu, ia menuliskan sesuatu di buku yang di bawanya, lalu merobeknya dan menaruhnya di mejaku.

" Duduklah, tenangkan dirimu." ucap Kiyo-kun. Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera duduk.

Pikiranku masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan Kiyo-kun tentang rumus. Rumus-rumus itu bikin ENEK!

**Kaito P.O.V**

Hai, namaku Kaito Shion. Itu saja yang dapat aku katakan. Sekarang mulai ke cerita.

Aku memasuki kelas bersama baKamui. Entah mengapa aku lebih senang memanggilnya begitu. Aku dan baKamui duduk di meja paling pojok kelas. Karena tak ada kursi kosong lagi.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan riuh. Karena yang mengajar adalah ayahku yang NARSIS, Akaito Shion. Pelajaran yang diajarkannya melenceng dari organ tumbuhan ke cara menanam cabai. Aku tahu ayahku penggila cabai, tapi gak usah disampaikan di depan kelas KALI!

Tak lama, bel berbunyi tanda pergantian pelajaran. Ayahku meninggalkan kelas dengan gaya narsisnya, menebarkan ciuman melalui tangannya. HOEK!

Pintu kelas pun terbuka, terlihat Kiyo-sensei memasuki kelas. Wajahnya terlihat bingung atau ragu. Aku tak tahu. Tapi, Kiyo-sensei langsung membagikan kertas ujian yang minggu lalu kami kerjakan. Tambahan, minggu lalu, Gakupo menyontek padaku, jadi ada kemungkinan nilaiku dan nilainya sama.

"Kaito." panggil Kiyo-sensei. Aku segera maju kedepan kelas untuk mengambil ulanganku.

Nilai 100, aku hanya memasang wajah datar. Sudah biasa aku dapat nilai100. (Author:sombong kau Kaito! Author aja sering remedial Matematika!)

"Gakupo." Kiyo-sensei memanggil baKamui. Setelah baKamui mengambil ulangannya, ia langsung pundung dipojok kelas.

Aku hanya diam, malas meladeninya. Aku memeriksa kertas ulanganku. Disudut kertas terlihat tulisan Kiyo-sensei.

**Kumpul di ruang musik sepulang sekolah. Len mimpi aneh saat tidur di pelajaranku tadi. Aku rasa ada hubungannya dengan mimpi Kaito.**

Kira-kira begitulah yang ditulisnya. Len? Mimpi aneh? Bagus, sepertinya ini sebuah penyakit baru. Penyakit 'mimpi orang minta tolong'!

Setelah Kiyo-sensei membagikan ulangan. Ia mengadakan ulangan dadakan, LAGI! Untung aku pintar, hehehe…

**Normal P.O.V**

Setelah bel pulang berdering, Kaito langsung menyeret Gakupo untuk ke ruang musik. Len langsung menenteng tasnya dan berlari secepat kilat ke ruang musik untuk menghindari fansgirlnya.

Di ruang musik, Kiyoteru sudah menunggu Kaito, Gakupo dan Len. Len yang biasanya bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kali ini serius. Gakupo masih sibuk mengemut terongnya di pojok ruang musik. Kaito hanya diam di depan Kiyoteru dengan pandangan serius di sebelah Len.

"Len, jelaskan mimpimu." pinta Kaito. Len mengangguk lemah, peluh mulai membasahi keningnya.

"Aku mendengar suara gadis memanggil nama ayahku." ucap Len. Kaito mengangguk.

Sementara Len,Kaito dan Kiyoteru sedang sibuk membicarakan mimpi Len dan Kaito yang aneh, Gakupo masih sibuk di pojok ruangan sambil mengemut, membelai terong kesayangannya dengan wajah seperti kucing.

'Hei, baka nasu! Jangan hanya diam saja! Tolong aku!'

Gakupo tertegun. Ia seperti mendengar sebuah suara wanita dewasa di kepalanya. Gakupo berusaha untuk melupakannya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali sibuk dengan terongnya.

'Hei! Tolong aku!'

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Gakupo sedikit terusik dengan suara yang mengganggu aktifitasnya itu.

"Memang kau siapa, HAH?! Beraninya meminta padaku! Memang kau ada dimana?!" pekik Gakupo. Len, Kiyoteru dan Kaito yang sibuk berdiskusi langsung memandang kearah Gakupo dengan pandangan bingung.

"Jangan-jangan dia jadi gila karena terong…" gumam Len. Kiyoteru dan Kaito mengangguk serempak.

'Aku salah satu bidadari yang menjaga keseimbangan bumi. Tolong aku! Aku berada di danau Bidadari! Lepaskan aku dari kutukan ini!'

Gakupo membelalakkan matanya. Dua kata yang dapat ia dengar dari suara itu. 'Bidadari' dan 'danau Bidadari'. Ah, satu lagi, dan 'kutukan'.

"Gakupo, kau gila ya?" ucap Kiyoteru dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku tak gila! Aku hanya mendengar suara di kepalaku!" bantah Gakupo.

" Suara itu bilang apa?" tanya Kaito sedikit penasaran.

" Umm… Dia bilang, kalau ia bidadari yang dikutuk dan berada di danau bidadari." ucap Gakupo sambil menatap atap ruangan dengan pose berpikir.

" Oke, kita lanjutkan di rumahku. Ayo!" ajak Kaito sambil membawa tasnya meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Len, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru.

**TBC**

Oke, segitu dulu! Mungkin lanjutannya agak lama. Dan mungkin humornya agak garing alias fail, mungkin alurnya juga kecepatan ya? Ok, kita bales review!

**Lon Noah:**

Hai juga, Lon-san!

Alurnya kecepatan ya? Kalau word, saya memang membuat sedikit karena masih prolog. Ceritanya dimulai dari chapter ini! Semoga tidak kecepatan ya. Makasih telah meriview! :3

Lenka usahakan agar chapter kali ini menarik! :D

**Tasya Chan Hatsune:**

Ini sudah lanjut! Semoga menyukainya ya! :D

Makasih bagi yang udah baca dan meriview! Akhir kata Riview ya!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Declamair:  
Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha. Corp**

**Saya hanya meminjam char! :D**

**Warn:**

**Gaje, humor garing dan lain sebagainya.**

**Happy reading!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Kaito dan ketiga temannya berjalan menuju rumah Kaito yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah. Gakupo dan Len hanya jalan dalam diam sambil menatap tanah. Kiyoteru berjalan sambil membaca bukunya. Kaito berjalan di depan untuk memimpin jalan.

Setibanya di rumah Kaito, Len dan Gakupo langsung memandang dengan berbinar-binar. Karena rumah Kaito sangat besar, hampir menyerupai istana. Sementara Len dan Gakupo tinggal di rumah orang tua yang tak terlalu besar.

"Besarnyaaa~~~" ucap Len dengan noraknya.

"Biasa aja," balas Kaito kalem.

"Apanya yang biasa? Gede kayak istana gini, biasa?" ucap Gakupo yang tak setuju dengan ucapan Kaito.

"Kita ke sini buat nyari informasi tentang danau Bidadari, bukan keliling rumahku!" ucap Kaito kesal. Kaito berjalan meninggalkan Len dan Gakupo, Kiyoteru mengikuti Kaito menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Tak lama setelah menunggu di dalam kamar Kaito, Len dan Gakupo datang sambil mendobrak pintu kamar dengan keras.

"KENAPA KITA DITINGGAL?!" pekik Len dan Gakupo yang baru tiba.

Kaito dan Kiyoteru hanya memandang datar ke arah pintu. Sebelum, Kaito kembali melanjutkan memakan es krimnya dan Kiyoteru melanjutkan memakan kue yang diantar maid tadi.

"KENAPA KITA GAK DIBAGI KUENYA?!" pekik Len dan Gakupo lagi.

Kaito yang sudah menahan amarah sejak pagi pun mulai mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakkan. Terlihat empat sudut siku di kepala Kaito yang menunduk.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?! JANGAN MEMBUAT ULAH DI RUMAH ORANG 'DONG!" balas Kaito dengan berteriak lebih keras dibanding Len dan Gakupo tadi. Len dan Gakupo langsung ciut nyali.

"Sekarang, kalian tunggu di SINI. Jangan kemana'mana. Aku mau ambil catatan Kaa-san," nasihat Kaito dengan penekanan pada satu kata.

Kaito segera keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan, biasanya Kaiko menyimpan catatannya disana. (Kaiko ibunya Kaito)

Kaito mencari catatan ibunya. Ia menyusuri tiap rak buku yang menjulang amat tinggi itu. Hingga akhirnya, Kaito menemukannya dan mengambilnya.

Kaito segera keluar ruangan saat mendapati catatan ibunya. Beruntung, ayahnya yang NARSIS sedang pergi dinas keluar kota setelah mengajar di kelasnya tadi. Kaito segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kaito membuka pintu kamarnya, yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya menahan tawa. Len dan Gakupo yang menari-nari gaje dengan menggunakan pakaian wanita. Rambut Len dan Gakupo juga diurai. Yang membuat Kaito hampir tersedak karena menahan tawa adalah saat Len dan Gakupo menggoda Kiyoteru dengan gaya fansgirl!

"Sudah, hentikan sikap kalian! Seperti okama tahu!" ucap Kiyoteru dengan sedikit memerah karena digoda.

"Eh? Berarti MAU lagi 'ya?" ujar Len sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Pfft… S-sudah! Ayo kita bahas soal danau itu!" ucap Kaito berusaha menyelamatkan Kiyoteru. Padahal, Kaito sendiri mukanya merah karena menahan tawa.

"Ihhhh~~~ Kaito gak seru~~" ucap Len dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"Dari mana kalian dapat gaun itu?" tanya Kaito yang beru menyadarinya.

"Dari kamar sebelah!" jawab keduanya dengan bangga dan senyuman lebar.

"Itu kamar ibuku! Kalau ketahuan Tou-san, kalian bisa disuruh menghabiskan 5 kilogram cabai tahu!" ucap Kaito memperingatkan. Yang diberitahu langsung berkeringat dingin dan langsung melepas gaunnya dan mengembalikannya.

Keadaan canggung untuk sementara, karena Len dan Gakupo yang masih sibuk menguncir rambut mereka.

"Ok, kita lanjutkan. Dalam catatan Kaa-san, tertulis bahwa danau itu berada di hutan Zephyr," ucap Kaito sambil membaca halaman pertama pada buku usang itu.

"Hutan Zephyr 'kan hutan terlarang," ucap Len, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Kaito, Kiyoteru dan Gakupo.

"Hutan itu berada dipinggir kota ini. Danau itu terletak di tengah hutan. Sebelum tiba di danau tersebut. Kaa-san dan kelompoknya berlindung dari hujan disebuah villa tua yang megah. Di sana, mereka bertemu seorang pemuda berambut teal pendek yang tak diketahui namanya," lanjut Kaito. Semua memandang serius kearahnya.

"Pemuda itu berkata bahwa, danau itu tak pernah disentuh oleh seorang pun manusia. Bidadari yang berada di sana adalah anak dari bidadari pelindung sebelumnya yang menikahi seorang manusia. Namun, hutan itu telah dilindungi oleh sihir dari seorang penyihir bernama Yokune Ruko. Sehingga setiap manusia yang masuk ke dalam hutan itu akan tersesat dalam ilusi hingga ia berubah menjadi monster," ucap Kaito melanjutkan. Len dan Gakupo berpelukan karena takut mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Pemuda itu juga berkata, kalau monster itu memakan manusia dengan cara yang sadis. Mulai dari menguliti, mencabuti kuku, hingga memakan ota-","KYAAAAAAA~~~~" ucapan Kaito terhenti setelah mendengar teriakan dari Len dan Gakupo.

"Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Kiyoteru sweatdrop.

"K-kami t-takut!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Baik, aku lanjutkan. Hingga memakan otaknya, matanya dan organ-organ dalam dari manusia yang menjadi mangsa mereka. Pemuda itu berkata bahwa hanya ada satu cara mengalahkan monster dengan cara membunuh mereka dengan memasukan batu bata ke dalam mulut moster itu," lanjut Kaito.

**"**Itu terlalu berbahaya!" ucap Gakupo yang masih memeluk Len.

"Selanjutnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke danau Bidadari. Tamat," ucap Kaito tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Gakupo.

"Kalian yaoi 'ya?" ucap Kiyoteru menatap Len dan Gakupo jijik.

"KAMI NORMAL!" teriak keduanya bersamaan sambil melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sudahlah, sekarang, kapan kita ke danau bidadari?" tanya Kaito. Len dan Gakupo langsung berwajah horor karena ketakutan.

"Besok. Besok sekolah libur selama satu bulan karena awal musim panas," jawab Kiyoteru.

"K-kami tak ikut!" ucap Len dan Gakupo ketakutan.

"Penakut! Pokoknya, besok berangkat! TITIK!" ucap Kaito tegas. Len dan Gakupo hanya bisa pasrah pada yang di atas.

Lalu, Kiyoteru, Len dan Gakupo pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka besok pagi.

**TBC**

Ok, segini dulu. Kayaknya lebih sedikit dari chapter sebelumnya ya? Sekarang balas review!

**YandereHachan24:**

Begitu ya? Makasih sarannya Hachan! :D

Saya coba membenarkannya pada fic ini. Semoga memuaskan.

Eh?Memang Hachan tak bisa buat fic fantasy?

Ok, balas riviewnya segitu dulu. Mungkin alurnya lambat ya?Oh ya, buat yang baca, ada yang tahu cara buat garis pembatas? Mohon beritahu saya! Saya tidak tahu caranya. Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan review!~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 update! Sekarang, Hikaru mau balas review dulu!

**Kyoura Kagamine:**

Makasih dah kasih tahu pemakaian garis pemisah!XD

Eh? Emang kamu liat PV yang mana? Kalau Imitation Black, fate: Re-Birth,The Lost Memory dan Setsugetsuka, mereka nyanyinya bertiga. Kalau VanaN'Ice, setahuku Kiyoteru ikut. Lihat aja di PV Kimi ni Aenai Natsu, Briliant Diamond, Flower Bloom in the night sky/please summer,borderline and Innocent, Fukutsuryoku!, Have you all to myself Summer*girl, Again and again dan lain sebagainya! Itu lagunya enak! :D

Ya, para personil VanaN'Ice pasti menderita karena telepati itu terutama Gakupo! XD

Makasih riviewnya ya!

**YandereHachan24:**

Wah… saya kira bisa. Ternyata gak semua orang bisa fic fantasy.

Wahaha…. Saya emang sengaja bikin Kaito galak XD *lempareskrim

Masih ada typo 'ya? Saya coba cek lagi deh di chapter kali ini. Makasih atas riviewnya!

Ok, sekarang kita declamair dan mulai ceritanya!

**Declamair: Vocaloid dan sebagainya punya Crypton dan Yamaha kecuali fic ini punya saya XD**

**Happy Reading**

**Normal P.O.V**

Esok paginya, semua anggota VanaN'Ice sudah berkumpul di depan rumah Kaito untuk berangkat.

"Woi, Gaku-jii! Bawa tasnya gede banget!" ucap Len sambil nunjuk tas Gakupo yang lebih besar dibandingkan tubuh Len. Bisa bayangkan?

"Hanya keperluan untuk membuat poster dengan model bidadari 'kok. Hehehe~" jawab Gakupo dengan senyum mesum. Len mulai merinding.

"Oke, kita berangkat," ucap Kaito yang berjalan paling depan.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus, karena mereka akan berangkat ke pinggir hutan Zephyr menggunakan bus. Sisanya mereka jalan kaki.

Tak lama bus datang. Kaito dan ketiga temannya terpaksa harus berhimpitan dengan ibu-ibu gendut yang memenuhi bus. Rasanya? Bayangkan saja jika kalian berada di dalam bus yang isinya orang gendut semua. Pasti tahu 'kan.

"S-se-sesak…" ucap Len dengan wajah yang mulai membiru karena tubuhnya yang kecil dihimpit oleh empat wanita gendut dari depan, samping dan belakang.

Gakupo? Hah… dia malah sibuk memotret bokong milik ibu-ibu gendut itu. Dasar, sifat mesumnya keluar…

Sementara Kaito dan Kiyoteru malah duduk dengan santai sambil membicarakan langkah selanjutnya.

Setelah turun dari bus, Len langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Gakupo hanya memandangi hasil potretannya dengan efek bling-bling. Kaito dan Kiyoteru? Biasa,membicarakan langkah selanjutnya dengan serius.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Ayo, kita masuk!" ajak Len sambil merangkul lengan Kaito.

"Len, apa kau ingat yang ditulis ibuku di catatannya kemarin?" tanya Kaito datar, Len menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya mulai berubah horor

"A-aku ta-takut!" ucap Len kemudian yang langsung menarik rambut Gakupo yang panjang.

"UWAAAA~~~ JANGAN NARIK RAMBUTKU TERCINTA!" teriak Gakupo lebay. Len melepaskan rambut Gakupo dan memandangnya sebentar.

"Gaku-jii lebih cinta terong,rambut atau cewek cantik?" tanya Len. Gakupo berpikir.

"Cewek cantik dan Nasu~~~" ucap Gakupo dengan tarian lebay.

"Oke, kita masuk," ucap Kiyoteru. Len langsung menarik lengan Kiyoteru dan Kaito yang sudah maju.

"APA KALIAN MAU MATI?!" tanya Len dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kalau tak masuk, nanti gak bisa ketemu bidadari," jawab Kaito gak nyambung. Len terdiam.

"Oke! Aku ikut!" ucap Len semangat, sepertinya sifat mesumnya keluar. Ketularan Gakupo 'nih…

Kaito, Kiyoteru, Len dan Gakupo berjalan menyusuri hutan yang sangat rimbun itu. Semakin masuk ke dalam, cahaya semakin hilang digantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul 3 sore.

"Kai-chan, takut~~" ucap Len manja sambil memeluk lengan Kaito.

"Hah… Kita bermalam di sini saja," ucap Kaito menghentikan langkahnya.

"B-bagaimana kalau ada monster?" tanya Gakupo gemetar.

"Berdoa saja pada Kami-sama agar kita dilindungi," jawab Kiyoteru sambil mendirikan tenda dibantu Kaito.

Gakupo diam tak menanggapi jawaban Kiyoteru. Hingga akhirnya, Gakupo memutuskan untuk membantu membangun tenda.

"Aku satu tenda dengan Len, Kiyoteru dengan Gakupo," ucap Kaito membagi tempat tenda, karena hanya ada dua tenda di sini.

"Untung dengan Kai-chan…" ucap Len lega.

"Kenapa emang Len?" tanya Kaito yang sudah masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Kalau sama Gaku-jii, aku pasti disuruh pakai gaun, lalu ia memotretnya," jawab Len sambil cemberut.

"Oh… Ya sudah, sekarang tidur. Besok kita bangun sangat pagi," ucap Kaito sambil menarik selimut yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Sementara itu di tenda Kiyoteru dan Gakupo. Terlihat Gakupo yang sibuk mengedit foto yang didapatnya saat di bus tadi. Kiyoteru, dia sudah tidur duluan.

Suasana sepi, Gakupo masih sibuk mengedit foto menggunakan laptop kesayangannya. Kadang Gakupo menguap, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu.

'Nasu! Kau mesum 'ya?' ucap sebuah suara di kepala Gakupo. Gakupo terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan suara kecil agar Kiyoteru tak bangun dan membantainya.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Yang pasti, aku akan segera datang ke tempatmu itu," jawab Gakupo tak minat.

Sebenarnya Gakupo sempat memikirkan rupa bidadari yang bertelepati dengannya. Tapi, yang ia simpulkan adalah, bidadari yang berbicara dengannya memiliki wujud yang buruk! Kenapa? Karena bicaranya yang kasar. Itu menurut Gakupo 'sih…

'Kau tak suka bila aku menghubungimu 'ya?' tanya bidadari itu. Gakupo masih sibuk mengedit.

"Ya, kau mengusik ketenanganku," jawab Gakupo cuek. (tumben -.- *digaplokterong)

'Oke, aku tak akan mengusikmu lagi. Tapi, kalau kau minta tolong, jangan harap aku akan menolongmu,' ucap suara itu mengancam. Gakupo sih cuek bebek.

Pagi tiba, mereka melanjutkan berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya, mereka semakin memasuki hutan yang makin gelap. Tanpa diduga, Kaito pingsan saat memimpin jalan. Len dan Kiyoteru sangat panik, sementara Gakupo sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

"Kaito! Bangun!" panggil Len. Namun tak ada reaksi.

Kiyoteru memutuskan untuk membangun tenda. Kiyoteru dan Len membangun tenda, sementara Gakupo sibuk mengupload foto yang sudah dieditnya di situs internet.

Setelah tenda selesai dibangun, Kiyoteru memindahkan Kaito ke dalam tenda.

**Kaito P.O.V**

Aku pingsan saat berjalan. Pandanganku menghitam, yang kuingat adalah panggilan Len. Sejujurnya, aku sudah tak enak badan sejak kemarin pagi. Tapi, aku ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan misi ini.

Aku berada disuatu tempat yang gelap, samar-samar aku melihat sebuah danau yang dikelilingi oleh semak mawar dengan berbagai warna. Aku berjalan menuju pinggir danau, aku melewati semak mawar itu.

Pemandangan yang kulihat saat aku melihat ke arah danau, aku melihat empat gadis yang tubuhnya tenggelam di dalam danau dengan tangan mereka yang keluar dari danau dan diikat oleh sulur mawar.

Dari keempat gadis itu, hanya satu yang menarik perhatianku. Seorang gadis berambut teal yang dikuncir dua. Manis, tapi matanya terpejam. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia menderita.

Sebenarnya, ini dimana?

Pandanganku memburam saat kelopak mataku terbuka. Aku mengucek mataku, berharap pandanganku kembali normal.

Apa tadi? Tempat apa itu? Siapa gadis itu?

"Kaito, kau tak apa?" tanya Len yang duduk di sebelahku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku merasa lebih baik," jawabku dengan senyum kecil. Kupikir, mereka akan mengabaikanku, rupanya aku salah. Mereka perhatian padaku.

"Kaito, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau sakit?" tanya Kiyoteru. Aku diam.

"Aku hanya tak mau kalian kecewa, karena aku sakit, kita tak jadi ke hutan ini," jawab Kaito sambil menunduk.

"KYAAAAAA~~" sebuah teriakan berasal dari luar tenda.

Kaito, Len dan Kiyoteru segera keluar tenda untuk melihat keadaan. Yang kami lihat adalah keadaan Gakupo yang terpojok diantara kawanan serigala.

"Len, aku punya rencana," ucap Kaito dengan wajah serius namun dipenuhi keringat karena memaksakan diri.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"Itu…"

**TBC**

Oke, segitu dulu. Kependekkan 'ya? Saya lagi malas nulis. Ditambah, nulisnya malam. Makasih yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. Riview please~


	5. Chapter 5

Nyaa, saya balik lagi. Padahal rencananya fic ini mau dihapus. Namun, sayang. Jadi, nikmatin aja 'yah! Sekarang balas review dulu!

**Shou Kamishirasawa:**

Anda benar… Gomen, saya ketuker VanaN'Ice sama Gensou Airly. -.-'

Harusnya Gensou Airly kalau Kiyoteru ikut. Sekali lagi, maaf…

**Pull:**

Huwaa~~ Iya! Saya ngaku salah! Gomen! Tokoh utamanya udah kuganti jadi Crypton Family. Maaf! T.T

**Nectarinia:**

Ya, begitulah… Mungkin Kaito dan Kiyo akan lebih menderita karena Len dan Gakupo . –w-

Semoga aja, baliknya tetep waras…*plak

**Lon Noah:**

Sepertinya saya kecepetan update… -.-

Makasih sudah dikasih tahu caranya! XD

**YandereHachan24:  
**Saya memang sengaja tbc di situ biar seru… -w-

YEY! GAK ADA TYPO! XD

Wkwkwk… Saya sendiri ngebaca ulang ketawa. Entah kenapa, lagi pengen ngeluarin sifat mesumnya Gakupo XD

Saya usahakan agargaris pemisahnya terlihat! :D

Gak apa kok! Malah kalau bawel saya seneng balesnya! :)

Ok, kita mulai chapter selanjutnya! Akhir hidup Gakupo! XD*plak

**Normal P.O.V**

Suasana mencekam seperti saat ini, berhasil membuat Gakupo terpojok oleh segerombolan serigala.

"Itu…" "Apa?!" Len memotong ucapan Kaito saking gak sabarnya. "Pancing kekuatan dalam Gakupo pakai…" Lagi-lagi Kaito menghentikan ucapannya di tengah. Membuat Len makin penasaran dengan ide Kaito yang sebenarnya. "…poster mesum," lanjut Kaito dengan wajah datar.

"Yakin 'nih?" tanya Kiyoteru kurang yakin. Kaito mengangguk mantap.

Len segera lari ke dalam tenda dan mengeluarkan isi tas Gakupo yang sangat besar. Bisa dilihat, tas Gakupo berisi komik mesum, kamera, beberapa lembar foto hentai dan lain sebagainya yang berbau hentai. Len mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas Gakupo hingga tas itu kosong. Lalu membawa semua koleksi mesum milik Gakupo keluar tenda dengan sedikit mimisan. Toh, Len masih dibawah umur dan belum pernah lihat begituan, jadi wajar.

"GAKU! INI KUROBEK YA?!~" teriakan melengking Len terdengar menggema di hutan Zephyr. Gakupo yang dipanggil segera menoleh.

"KOLEKSI-KU!~~~" teriak Gakupo dengan lebay. Karena sedang dalam keadaan panik, Gakupo segera berlari menerobos kawanan serigala yang mengepungnya.

"Sepertinya tanpa katana Gakupo bisa mengalahkan mereka semua…" ucap Kaito datar, sedikit bangga 'sih rencananya berhasil. Len dan Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk setuju.

Setelah berhasil menerobos kawanan serigala yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, Gakupo berlari sekuatnya menuju Len dan menarik koleksi mesum yang tak boleh dilihat anak bawah umur. Dan terjadilah tarik-menarik antara Pisang dengan Terong.

"KEMBALIKAN!" teriak Gakupo menarik sekuat tenaga koleksinya dari tangan Len.

"TIDAK MAU! AKU MAU LIHAT DULU!" Sepertinya Len tertular Gakupo. Tapi, Gakupo tak menyerah dan makin menarik dengan sekuat tenaga.

BREEEEEEEEET

Hening untuk sesaat. Koleksi mesum yang diperebutkan sudah terbelah dua. Semua masih membeku tak ada yang bergerak, kecuali Kaito yang minum coklat panas dan Kiyoteru yang dengan santainya membaca bukunya.

"KOLEKSIKU~~~~" Gakupo menangis meraung-raung. Len kecewa karena koleksi Gakupo yang ingin dilihatnya terbelah dua.

"Yah… Karena sudah tak bisa kubaca, aku kembalikan 'deh," ucap Len tanpa dosa sembari memberikan robekan yang ada di tangannya ke Gakupo.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~" Dan yang terdengar berikutnya adalah suara tangisan Gakupo yang membuat beberapa penghuni hutan kabur keluar hutan untuk mengungsi.

Setelah kejadian yang kurang bagus untuk anak kecil itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Suasana hening di hutan membuat Len, Kaito dan Gakupo menjadi tenang, bebas dari beban tugas di sekolah yang membuat mereka ingin muntah di tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari dulu ada yang pengen aku tanya'in," ucap Kiyoteru memecah keheningan.

"Tanya apa?" tanya Len antusias. Mungkin menyangkut pisang?

"Band kalian rata-rata membawakan lagu tema err… 'yaoi' kan?" tanya Kiyoteru sedikit segan menanyakannya. "Memang kenapa?" tanya Kaito langsung.

"Kalian 'normal' kan?" tanya Kiyoteru sembari ancang-ancang siap kabur kalau jawabannya 'iya'. Hening kembali melanda, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Membuat Kiyoteru yakin kalau ketiga murid yang pergi bersamanya adalah yaoi.

"KAMI NORMAL! PUAS?!" kata Gakupo dan Len bersamaan. Kaito hanya menunduk. Entah memikirkan apa.

Karena Kaito tak menjawab, Kiyoteru sedikit kurang yakin dengan Kaito. Mungkin kalau Gakupo dan Len normal, karena masih suka barang berbau hentai, seperti pertengkaran yang belum lama terjadi tadi. Tapi, Kaito?

"Aku normal 'kok. Itu cuma tuntutan kerja aja," jawab Kaito kalem. Jaga image kali?

Setelah pertanyaan Kiyoteru dan jawabannya yang kurang meyakinkan. Mereka berjalan makin dalam ke dalam hutan. Tak ada cahaya yang masuk. Entah bagaimana, keadaan di sana selalu gelap. Mungkin dikuasai sihir?

Lamanya perjalanan membuat Len yang paling muda diantara yang lain mudah lelah. Kalau ketiga temannya mempunyai kaki cukup panajng, jadi kalau melangkah tak terlalu menguras energi karena langkahnya panjang. Kalau Len? Kakinya pendek, jalan pun susah. Apalagi kalau disuruh keliling hutan? Pingsan iya!

"Istirahat 'yuk…" ucap Len melas. Ketiga temannya hanya menggeleng serempak. Len putus asa. "Kalau gitu, gendong aja deh…" tawar Len masih dengan wajah memelas.

"Kami masih normal, Len. Kalau kau cewek tulen, baru kami gendong," ucap Gakupo, Kaito dan Kiyoteru mengangguk setuju.

"Buh! Gak setia kawan!" ucap Len kesal.

Len pun mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitarnya dan menemukan sebuah rumah yang tertutupi rimbunnya pohon.

"Ne, ada rumah!" ucap Len semangat. Yang lain hanya menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk Len.

Sebuah rumah ala eropa yang sangat besar dengan pekarangan rumah yang sangat besar. Len dan yang lain sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah eropa yang bagai istana itu. Belum ada yang mempunyai keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Siapa yang ketuk?" tanya Len melirik ke ketiga temannya. Ketiga temannya saling tatap sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menunjuk Len bersamaan.

"Kok aku jadi tumbal?!" protes Len.

"Kau anak bawang, jadi terima saja," ucap Kaito setengah niat. Len hanya pasrah dan mengetuk pelan pintu putih di depannya.

Tak lama pintu terbuka. Menunjukkan sesosok gadis berambut kuning semata kaki yang diikat samping. Readers pasti dah tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Memperhatikan Len, Kaito dan Gakupo bergantian. Kiyoteru hanya cuek menyender pada tiang sambil membaca buku.

"VanaN'Ice?" tanya gadis itu ragu. Len mengangguk dengan senyum.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~~~ ADA ARTIS BERKUNJUNG KE SINI!" pekik gadis itu dengan kedua tangan yang diletakan di kedua pipinya.

"NERU! JANGAN TERIAK! SIAPA TAMUNYA?!" Terdengar teriakan seorang pemuda dari dalam rumah. Neru langsung diam.

"TAMUNYA VANAN'ICE, OUJI-SAMA!" pekik Neru tak kalah besar dengan suara orang yang dipanggilnya 'Ouji-sama'.

"BAWA MASUK KE RUANGANKU!" perintah 'Ouji-sama'. Neru tak menjawab, melainkan membimbing jalan keempat pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Hanya hentakkan sepatu ke lantai yang terdengar. Len melihat-lihat seisi rumah itu. Bersih dan terawat. Meja makan tertata pada tempatnya, ruang tamu yang nyaman. Benar-benar rumah ideal. Ditambah, rumah tersebut tak banyak perabotan sehingga tak terlalu sempit.

Sekarang Neru membawa keempat orang itu ke lantai dua. Pemandangan lantai dua berbeda jauh dengan lantai satu yang bersih dan nyaman. Di lantai dua, banyak pintu yang rusak termakan usia, sarang laba-laba dan lampu yang mati.

Neru menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu putih dengan ukiran naga. Len sempat berpikir kalau pemilik rumah itu adalah kelompok mafia yang bersembunyi. Tapi, khayalan hanya khayalan.

Neru mengetuk pintu. Setelah orang yang berada di dalam sana memberi ijin, Neru membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan keempat pemuda itu masuk. Lalu Neru keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Siapa nama orang yang kalian sayangi, yang telah meninggal 14 tahun yang lalu?" tanya pemuda yang berdiri membelakangi mereka tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda itu berdiri menghadap sebuah jendela besar.

"Leon Kagamine." "Kaiko Shion." "Defoko Kamui." "Kaai Yuuki." Jawab Len, Kaito, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru bergiliran.

"Leon, si pemimpin kelompok yang tegas. Tak kusangka, ia memiliki anak yang sangat SHOTA." Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Len ingin menamparnya. Diejek 'SHOTA' adalah hal paling dibenci Len.

"Kaiko, gadis manis yang sempat mencuri hatiku. Sayangnya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Anaknya pun tak beda jauh, sama-sama memiliki rambut dan mata sebiru lautan," ucap pemuda itu dengan sedikit puitis. Kaito hanya manggut-manggut.

"Defoko, gadis yang penuh perhitungan. Tak kusangka, anaknya sangat MESUM," ucap pemuda itu dengan penekanan kata 'mesum'. Gakupo hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Yuuki, gadis manis berusia sembilan tahun. Gadis paling muda diantara yang lain, namun memiliki kepintaran diluar anak seusianya. Pantas jika ia memiliki adik yang cerdas," puji sang pemuda. Kiyoteru hanya mendengarkan dengan baik tanpa merespon.

"Kau tahu banyak soal mereka, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kaito dengan serius. Yang lain memandang ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi tak berpindah dari posisinya.

"Namaku…"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Yap, chapter 5 selesai! Mungkin nanggung, tapi biar seru XD

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di fic ini. Kesalahan terbesar saya adalah ketuker antara Gensou Airly dengan VanaN'Ice! Bener-bener nyesel saya! Ok, boleh minta review atas fic yang kurang memuaskan ini?


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru balik dengan chapter 6! XD

Mari kita balas review terlebih dahulu! :D

**Chalice07:**

Gakupo memang begitu! XD *ditendang Gakupo

Penyihir? Mungkin saja! XD

Cari jawabannya di chapter ini!

Shota itu cowok yang mukanya mirip cewek. Yang kamu bilang itu bener! :D

Chalice-san gak bawel 'kok! Makasih sudah meriview!

**mechachan:**

Fandom sebelah? Pandora Hearts 'kah? Saya suka Pandora Hearts juga!

Gak apa 'kok. :)

Benarkah bikin penasaran? Ok, saya lanjut! Makasih sudah meriview!

**YandereHachan24:**

Kependekan ya? =.='

Saya juga ketawa waktu ngetik kalimat itu! Len kan anak bawang! XD

Kaito sedikit yaoi! Kan gak tertarik sama koleksi mesum si Gakupo!*ditampar Kaito

Garis pembatas sudah saya masukkan 'kok waktu saya ngetik ini. Tapi, sepertinya gak tampil waktu dipublish. Saya gak tahu cara nampilinnya… Q.Q

Gak ada typo? BANZAI! XD

Makasih sudah meriviw lagi! :D

Ok, soal garis pembatas, Hikaru udah tahu cara pakainya di , tapi waktu dipublish malah ilang. Gomen soal itu… Q.Q

Declamair sudah ada di chapter sebelumnya! Jadi, kita langsung mulai.

**Happy Reading!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Suasana hening sejenak. Keempat tamu pria sang Tuan Rumah hanya memasang tampang serius disertai peluh yang membasahi pelipis. Sang Tuan Rumah yang tadinya menghadap ke luar jendela segera menghadap ke arah keempat tamunya.

Terlihat surai rambutnya yang berwarna teal pendek terkena cahaya lampu. Keempat tamunya hanya diam, antara kaget, takut,kebelet buang air(?) dan lain sebagainya.

"Namaku Hatsune Mikuo, Yoroshiku," ucap Mikuo melanjutkan ucapannya yang terputus di tengah jalan(?).

"Kau cowok atau cewek?" celetuk Gakupo dengan wajah mesumnya. Muncul perempatan di atas kepala Mikuo yang sedari tadi tenang, namun ketenangannya terusik oleh si Makhluk Terong!

"Cowok TULEN!" jawab Mikuo dengan penekanan pada kata 'tulen'. Toh, dia tak se-shota Len.

"Hoo… Kirain cewek…" balas Gakupo kecewa.

"Tch… Aku mau membantu sedikit. Asal kalian mau membantuku juga," kata Mikuo berusaha sabar.

"Membantu apa?" tanya Kaito datar.

"Tolong, kalian bebaskan Adikku yang berada di danau Bidadari itu," jawab Mikuo sedikit lirih.

"Adikmu ada di danau itu? Bukannya itu danau Bidadari?" tanya Len innocent. Len memang tak bisa baca situasi yang berubah.

"Adikku, Bidadari utama dari keempat Bidadari. Green Angel. Aku dan Adikku adalah keturunan dari Bidadari generasi sebelumnya. Ibu kami adalah Bidadari utama sebelum adikku. Ibu kami menikahi seorang manusia, lalu lahirlah kami. Tapi, yang mewarisi kekuatan ibu adalah Adikku, karena ia wanita dan aku laki-laki.

Karena Adikku bidadari, jadi ia menjadi immortal untuk sementara. Ke-immortalannya akan hilang setelah ia menikahi seorang manusia dan memiliki putri sebagai penggantinya. Aku sendiri menjadi immortal karena pengaruh sihir yang mengelilingi hutan ini," jelas Mikuo dengan nada lirih.

"Jadi, seharusnya kau sudah meninggal?" Lagi-lagi Len melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah Innocent tanpa mengetahui perubahan nada bicara Mikuo.

"Begitulah…" jawab Mikuo seadanya.

'Nih bocah satu gak bisa baca situasi apa?' pikir Kaito sebal pada Len yang sedari tadi memasang tampang innocent.

"Aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Gakupo dengan senyum yang 'entah apa maksudnya'.

"Silahkan," jawab Mikuo dengan datar.

"Siapa nama keempat Bidadari tersebut? Bagaimana ciri-ciri mereka?" tanya Gakupo dengan nafsu tinggi. Kedua tangannya memegang buku kecil dan sebuah pensil untuk mencatat jawaban Mikuo. Jiwa mesum Gakupo bangkit.

"Nama mungkin tak bisa. Kalau ciri-ciri boleh. Green Angel, memiliki rambut semata kaki yang diikat twintail berwarna teal. Tubuhnya ramping dan tinggi. Wajahnya seperti remaja umur 17 tahun. Yellow Angel, memiliki rambut berwarna honey blonde sebahu dengan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya, matanya berwarna biru langit dengan wajah ABG umur 14 tahun. Pink Angel, bersurai merah muda sepunggung dengan mata biru laut. Terakhir, Red Angel, bersurai brunette sebahu dengan warna mata merah marun. Untuk tambahan, Pink Angel dan Red Angel memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah. Sekian!"

Mikuo menjelaskan tanpa jeda. Gakupo hanya mencatat dengan nafsu selama Mikuo menjelaskan, terutama kalimat kedua dari terakhir.

"Kami boleh menginap?" tanya Kiyoteru yang sedari tadi terlupakan.

"Tentu, lagipula banyak monster berkeliaran saat malam tiba," jawab Mikuo.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau sekarang sudah malam? Jam yang kami bawa saja berputar dengan sangat cepat, rusak parah!" celetuk Len dengan emosi, karena yang rusak adalah jam yang baru dibelinya.

"Feeling, lagi pula aku bisa sihir. Sedikit 'sih," jawab Mikuo sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Sudah, sekarang kalian pilih saja kamar yang kalian inginkan, asal jangan kamar Neru! Semua kamar di sini kosong 'kok," tambah Mikuo.

Keempat pemuda itu pun keluar ruangan dengan terpaksa. Lalu mereka segera mengelilingi mansion besar itu dan memilih kamar ynag mereka inginkan.

Len memilih kamar yang cukup luas dengan cat tembok berwarna kuning gelap. Tempat tidur queen size, jendela besar yang menghadap keluar mansion yang ditutupi tirai berwarna kuning gelap.

'Kamar idamanku!' pekik Len dalam hati ketika melihat kamar yang diimpikannya sedari kecil.

Gakupo memilih kamar yang memiliki warna ungu gelap dan memiliki banyak rak di dalamnya, dengan tempat tidur king size dan banyak rak buku untuk menyimpan komik dan majalah dewasa yang dibawanya.

'Yeah! Sesuai yang kubutuhkan! WOHOOO~~~' Kira-kira begitulah yang Gakupo pikirkan saat melihat kamar dengan nuansa violet yang merupakan imagenya dan rak-rak buku yang tersusun.

Kaito lebih memilih kamar yang tak terlalu luas, dengan cat tembok berwarna biru laut yang menenangkan dan sebuah tempat tidur untuk satu orang. Dan sebuah lemari pendingin di pojok kamar.

'Aku bisa menyimpan Aisu di sini! Gak peduli sama kamarnya yang sempit, yang penting ada lemari pendingin!' pikirnya saat melihat kamar yang cukup kecil itu.

Kiyoteru memilih kamar yang sedang dengan tempat tidur queen size dan beberapa buku yang tersedia di meja dekat tempat tidur. Kamarnya memiliki nuansa coklat kayu yang cocok dengan image Kiyoteru.

'Yang penting di sini ada bacaan!' pikirnya saat memasuki kamarnya.

Dan keempat tamu istimewa itu pun tidur terlelap di kamar yang mereka pilih sesuai image mereka masing-masing, sementara sang Tuan Rumah masih terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidur king sizenya.

"Semoga Shion dapat menyelamatkan Adikku dan dunia ini…" gumamnya, kemudian pergi tidur.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari tak mampu menembus lebatnya hutan Zephyr yang diselimuti oleh sihir. Hutan Zephyr hanya mendapat sedikit penerangan dengan awan yang mendung di atasnya. Hanya satu orang yang mampu berbuat hal itu, Yokune Ruko.

"Kalian tahu di mana keberadaan mereka sekarang?" tanya seorang berbadan jangkung dengan gaya rambut twintail sebahu berwarna hitam yang bagian kirinya diwarnai biru langit.

"Tentu, mereka berada di mansion Hatsune-san," jawab seorang pemuda berambut hijau terang seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Kuso! Pasti Ia mau membantu mereka! Negi Freak!" ucap sang majikan. Kedua pelayannya hanya diam membungkuk tanpa merespon ucapan sang majikan.

"Kalian halangi mereka setelah mereka keluar dari mansion si Negi! Jangan sampai mereka sampai di danau itu!" perintah sang majikan dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Baik." Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan kedua pelayannya yang segera menghilang dari hadapan sang majikan.

"Start Game…" gumam sang majikan dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di mansion Mikuo terlihat sangat ramai. Di meja makan, Len dan yang lainnya saling memperebutkan makanan. Mikuo dan Neru hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ini makananku!"

"PISANGKU!"

"TERONGKU!"

"MY LOVED AISU~~"

Kira-kira begitulah yang diucapkan keempat tamu yang tak ahu sopan santun itu. Sang Tuan Rumah hanya tersenyum miring dan ikut meramaikan suasana dengan tawanya. Sementara Neru, hanya diam seribu kata dengan wajah merah karena pertama kalinya ia melihat sang majikan tertawa selepas itu.

"Neru kau sakit?" tanya Mikuo dengan wajah sedikit khawatir. Neru menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak apa. Silahkan lanjutkan pestanya," jawab Neru dengan senyum yang sukses membuat sang majikan blushing.

"CIIIEEEEEEEE~~~" Teriakan Len dan Gakupo memenuhi ruang makan karena pemandangan yang dilihat Len tadi. Mikuo dan Neru hanya blushing.

"Sudah! Lanjutkan saja makan kalian! Kalian harus segera berangkat!" kilah Mikuo mengalihkan perhatian Len dan Gakupo.

"Aku masih mau mengabadikan moment 'cinta majikan dan maidnya'! Sayang kalau tak diabadikan!" ucap Gakupo ngambek sambil memajukan mulutnya.

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kalian harus segera menyelamatkan Bidadari yang terkurung itu! Kalau tidak, dunia akan hancur!" "APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!~~~"

Ucapan Mikuo yang tadinya ingin mengalihkan perhatian, disambut teriakan histeris oleh Len dan Gakupo sambil menggebrak meja.

"Lebay 'ah," komentar Kaito yang sibuk memakan es krim yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Hatsune-san benar. Kita akan berangkat 2 jam lagi. Segera bereskan barang kalian, terutama kau Gakupo," kata Kiyoteru tanpa menoleh dari bukunya.

"HEEE!?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Len dan Gakupo yang kecewa.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Len dan Gakupo dengan berat hati membereskan barang-mereka yang berserakan di kamar, terutama Gakupo yang kamarnya penuh dengan koleksi mesumnya.

Setelah selesai dengan barang-barang mereka, mereka segera berkumpul di pekarangan mansion Mikuo. Terlihat Kaito yang sedang memandang langit dengan bingung, Kiyoteru membaca bukunya dan cuek dengan sekitarnya, Len hanya diam berjongkok sambil mencabuti rumput dan bergumam tak jelas, Gakupo hanya nangis meraung-raung dan Mikuo dan Neru yang sweatdrop dengan tingkah Gakupo.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat berangkat," ucap Mikuo dengan wajah datar.

"Kami berangkat!" pamit Kaito.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~" Gakupo hanya menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

Keempat orang itu pun segera meninggalkan pekarangan mansion Mikuo. Terlihat Mikuo yang diam terpaku dengan pandangan kosong.

"Semoga mereka bisa melawannya…" gumam Mikuo.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan Len dan yang lainnya sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar bunyi kicau burung dan bunyi daun yang saling bergesekan terkena angin yang bertiup lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pemuda yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka dari atas pohon. Mengamati mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Dan segera melesat untuk berdiri di depan Len dan yang lainnya.

SRAK!

Dua orang pemuda menutupi jalan Len dan yang lain yang sedang diam kebingungan. Len bersembunyi di balik punggung Gakupo yang menyiapkan katananya. Sementara Kaito dan Kiyoteru berusaha tenang namun tetap siaga.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kaito sedikit berteriak. Kedua sosok di depan mereka membuka tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

"Kami utusan Yokune-sama," jawab pria berambut hijau lumut dengan datar.

Len terlihat membelalakkan matanya saat menatap kedua sosok itu dari balik punggung Gakupo. Len bergumam kecil karena sosok di depannya.

"Kakak…"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Yey! Selesai chapter 6! Gomen kalau garis pembatasnya hilang. Di waktu saya ketik, saya pakai. Pas dipublish garisnya hilang Q.Q

Jadi, mohon maklumi. Tolong review Minna! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Saya update! XD

Sekarang kita balas review pada chapter sebelumnya!

**Chalice07:**

Bukan, kalau Rin kakaknya Len nanti ceritanya gak seru! Temukan jawabannya hanya di chapter ini!

Saya udah update! Semoga chapter ini memuaskan! XD

Makasih sudah meriview!

**nectarinia:**

Kyahahaha~ Saya sendiri kurang yakin apa yang dipikirkan Gakupo saat itu! Yang pasti mikir mesum! XD

Semoga saja Pink Angel bisa selamat dari Gakupo! Thanks for review!

**pull:**

Pair fav? Saya juga suka keempat pair itu! X3

Makasih dibilang keren! Makasih juga riviewnya!

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meriview dan membaca! Sekarang kita mulai! XD

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Kakak…" ucap Len dari balik punggung Gakupo. Kaito menoleh pada Len yang terkejut melihat kedua sosok di depan mereka.

"Len, kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Kaito. Len keluar dari balik punggung Gakupo yang bersiap dengan katananya.

"Rinto-nii… Kenapa gak pulang, BAKA?!" kata Len dengan emosi. Terlihat sekali kalau Len sedang menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kami hanya ditugaskan agar kalian tak sampai di danau itu," jelas si pirang yang dipanggil Len, Rinto dengan datar.

"Kalian mau membunuh kami 'hah?" tanya Gakupo dengan serius yang jarang ditampilkannya.

"Begitulah," jawab si rambut hijau seadanya.

"Sebelum kami dibunuh, boleh kami tahu nama kalian?" pinta Kiyoteru dengan sopan meski senjata api ditangannya.

"Gumiya Megpoid."

"Rinto Kagamine."

Setelah kedua sosok itu memperkenalkan diri mereka, Kaito menatap Len yang hampir menangis itu. Tapi, air mata itu tak terbendung lagi. Len menangis dalam diam.

'Kaito, mereka dikuasai sihir.' Sebuah suara di kepala Kaito berbicara demikian.

"Sihir? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Kaito sedikit panik.

'Jika kau mengijinkan. Aku akan mengambil alih tubuhmu untuk mengalahkan mereka. Tentunya dengan ijinmu,' jawab sauar itu. Kaito sedikit terbuai mendengar suara lembut yang mengalun di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku ijinkan. Tolong, kembalikan kakak Len," pinta Kaito lirih.

'Baiklah, pejamkan matamu dan kosongkan pikiranmu,' perintah suara itu. Kaito mengikuti perintah suara itu.

Melihat celah di pihak Kaito, Rinto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Kaito. Rinto mengayunkan pedangnya tepat di atas kepla Kaito. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat cahaya biru kehijauan yang menyelimuti Kaito.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukkan matanya yang berwarna biru laut. Rinto yang hendak menyerang kepala Kaito, segera mundur setelah melihat mata Kaito.

"Yokune yang mengutus kalian?" tanya Kaito pelan.

"Ya. Kau, Green Angel?" tanya Gumiya balik. Kaito memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mengangguk. Sementara Len, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru hanya diam dengan bingung.

"Begitulah… Aku perlu raga untuk sementara waktu,"jawab Kaito dengan senyum kecil.

"Tapi, Green Angel 'kan ada di danau? Kau mengigau 'ya, Kaito?" celetuk Gakupo. Kaito menggeleng.

"Aku serius. Oh ya, ada salam dari Pink Angel," ucap Kaito yang membuat Gakupo diam. "Katanya, dia tak akan mengganggu kau lagi. Jadi, jangan temui dia bila kau tiba di danau nanti," lanjut Kaito. Gakupo masih diam termangu.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA~~~ MAAF 'KAN HAMBA, PINK ANGEL!" Gakupo 'pun menangis gaje di tengah situasi genting ini.

Kenapa Gakupo bisa menangis gaje? Ingat penjelasan Mikuo kalau Pink Angel mempunyai tubuh yang indah? Itulah yang membuat Gakupo menyesal!

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Kaito dengan tenang dan senyum di bibir. Oke, sekarang tubuh Kaito memang diambil alih seutuhnya oleh Green Angel.

"Silahkan!" jawab Gumiya dan Rinto bersamaan.

Lalu, terjadilah pertempuran 2 lawan 1 yang tak seimbang. Meski begitu, Kaito yang diambil alih oleh Green Angel tetap kelihatan tenang melawan kedua anak buah Yokune.

Len, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru tak bisa berbuat banyak. Jika turun tangan, mereka tak akan bisa melawan Rinto dan Gumiya yang terlihat sangat terlatih menggunakan pedang. Karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton dari jauh saja.

'Hei, mau membantu rekanmu?' Sebuah suara terdengar dalam kepala Kiyoteru. Mungkin, salah satu Angel sedang menghubunginya. Kiyoteru tetap mencoba tenang.

"Ya, aku mau. Bisa tolong bantu aku?" gumam Kiyoteru.

'Yah… Karena Green Angel turun tangan, aku akan membantu. Kau bersedia untuk meminjamkan tubuhmu?' tanya suara itu.

"Silahkan." Hanya kata itu yang dikeluarkan Kiyoteru.

Sementara itu. Kaito terus maju melawan kedua anak buah sang penyihir. Kaito sedikit terpojok. Ia memang sedang diberi pengarahan oleh Green Angel. Namun, ia tetap tak berpengalaman dalam bertarung!

Hingga akhirnya, Kaito benar-benar terdesak. Di belakang Kaito adalah sebuah pohon besar. Sementar Gumiya dan Rinto mengepungnya dari depan. Len dan Gakupo hanya bisa menatap khawatir pertarungan itu. Sampai, Gumiya mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kaito yang sibuk menangkal serangan Rinto.

"KAITO! AWAS!" pekik Gakupo dan Len bersamaan. Kaito segera menoleh ke belakang Rinto, dan di sana terlihat Gumiya yang siap menebasnya setelah Rinto minggir dari hadapan Kaito.

TRAANG

Terdengar suara pedang yang beradu. Kaito dan Rinto menoleh ke asal suara pedang itu. Terlihat Kiyoteru yang menangkis serangan Gumiya dengan pedang yang didapatnya entah dari mana.

"Green Angel, akan sangat memalukan jika kau dikalahkan oleh mereka!" ucap Kiyoteru dengan suara mengejek.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa saja! Lagipula, kenapa kau meminjam tubuh dia, Red?" tanya Kaito sambil terus menangkis serangan Rinto.

"Aku hanya berniat membantumu. Pink Angel dan Yellow Angel tak mau berhubungan dengan manusia untuk sementara, jadi aku turun tangan!" jelas Kiyoteru atau Red Angel.

Kaito dan Kiyoteru saling menjaga punggung temannya dengan posisi berlawanan arah. Lalu, mereka menyerang bersamaan ke arah lawan.

CTAAAR

Tepat saat Kaito dan Kiyoteru menyerang Gumiya dan Rinto, petir menyambar dari langit yang kelabu. Menyebabkan beberapa burung terbang dan berkicau dengan nada ketakutan.

Dan saat itu juga, Gumiya dan Rinto jatuh pingsan. Disusul dengan pingsannya Kaito dan Kiyoteru. Gakupo dan Len segera berlari untuk mengecek keadaan mereka berempat.

"Untung mereka masih hidup…" ucap Gakupo lega. Len hanya memandang serius wajah kakaknya yang pingsan dihadapannya. "Len, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gakupo sedikit khawatir.

"Aku…" Len hanya bergumam pelan tanpa dapat dibaca ekspresinya. "KHAWATIR PADAMU TAHU! BAKA RINTO!" lanjut Len dengan teriakan yang menggema di hutan terkutuk itu.

Gakupo membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah cengo. Mungkin, Gakupo pikir Len akan menangis. Tapi, Len malah teriak dengan wajah sangar.

"Ugh…" Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Rinto yang mulai tersadar.

Gakupo yang melihatnya segera ambil ancang-ancang menyerang. Len langsung lari ke balik pohon besar untuk bersembunyi.

"Kau masih mau menyerang?" tanya Gakupo dengan pedang yang dihunuskan di depan wajah Rinto.

"Hei… Ini katana asli. Jangan main-main. Lagipula, siapa yang mau menyerang?" tanya Rinto balik dengan wajah heran. Gakupo makin dibuat heran dengan pertanyaan Rinto.

"Bukannya kau anak buah si penyihir 'ya?" tanya Gakupo menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Hah? Siapa? Aku? Gak mungkin 'lah! Aku di sini karena mau kemping!" jawab Rinto santai.

"Kemping? Sama siapa? Lagian, tadi kau sama temen ijo lumutmu itu menyerang kami 'kok!" ucap Gakupo tak mau kalah.

"Ijo lumut? Maksudmu Gumiya?" tanya Rinto. Gakupo mengangguk. "Emang, kami menyerang kau 'ya?" tanya Rinto lagi, Gakupo kembali mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau dikuasai si penyihir?" duga Gakupo.

"Oh…" "BAKA NII-SAN!~~" Rinto yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu, terpotong dengan teriakan Len yang berlari dari balik pohon ke depan Rinto.

"Kemana saja kau selama 2 tahun ini 'hah?" tanya Len sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hah? 2 tahun? Aku hanya pergi kemping 3 hari. Kenapa juga kau ada di sini?" tanya Rinto dengan sewot.

"Apanya yang 3 hari? Kaa-san nangis meraung-raung 'tahu setelah kau dinyatakan hilang!" balas Len. Rinto kembali terdiam.

"Sekarang tahun berapa?" tanya Rinto.

"2012," jawab Len acuh tak acuh.

"Hah? Bukannya 2010 'ya?" tanya Rinto heran.

"Makanya, aku bilang kau itu dikuasai sihir sehingga lupa ingatan selama 2 tahun ini!" ucap Gakupo ikut nimbrung.

Rinto yang masih bingung 'pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri di bawah pohon. Tak lama, Kaito, Kiyoteru dan Gumiya sadar. Lalu, Kaito menjelaskan pada mereka smeua yang diketahuinya dari Green Angel yang sempat meminjam raganya itu.

Karena sudah terlalu lelah. Mereka segera mendirikan tenda dan beristirahat untuk sejenak.

**TBC**

**A/N:**Selesai. Kurang penjelasan 'ya? Kebanyakan dialog 'ya? Jujur, saya kurang bisa menjelaskan. Jadi, kebanyakan dialog 'deh… =w=

Arigatou untuk yang membaca dan meriview fic saya! Ada typo 'kah? Saya harap tak ada. Riview please!


	8. Chapter 8

Saya kembali! XD

Gomen, telat update! XO

Lagi sibuk tugas sekolah karena udah mau lulus SMP tahun depan! (curcol)

Sekarang kita balas review saja 'ya!

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Gak apa 'kok. Tahu ada yang review aja udah seneng sampe pengen jungkir balik! XD

Ngebut bacanya?! Hahaha~ Soal Kaito, aku memang suka Kaito yang cool. Kaito OCmu itu keren 'loh! XD

Itu 'kan udah karakter dasar si Gakupo!*plak

Fairynya adanya di chapter-chapter menjelang akhir sekarang sedang dipersiapkan!

Sekarang udah update! :)

* * *

**YandereHachan24:**

Actionnya berasa?! OAO Wuah! Usaha sering baca komik cowok berhasil! XD*PLAK

Udah di Italic 'kok. Tapi, kalau di hp Italicnya gak tampil :o

HUUEE~~ TYPO LAGI?! Saya memang gak teliti*pundung

Makasih dibilang keren, saya sudah lanjutkan 'nih!:D

* * *

**nectarinia:**

Emang rada sangar! XD

'Indosi-' apaan 'tuh? O.o

Sudah saya lanjutkan 'kok!

* * *

**Chalice07:**

Hahaha~ Gakupo memang nyesel sangat 'tuh! XD

_Red Angel?_ Intinya, dia itu Vocaloid nuansa merah dan garang! XD

Saya update 'kok! XD

* * *

**Pull:**

Kalau ada filmnya pasti seru. Suara bass Kaito diganti suara Miku yang imut-imut. Suara Meiko 'sih ga terlalu kekanakan, jadi gak terlalu masalah! XD

Iya, cuma berdua. Saya sendiri gak tahu mereka berdua ngapain kemping berduaan doang ._.

ToD Vocaloid? Oh itu! Cuma merasa udah banyak aja yang buat fic kayak gitu, jadi kuhapus. Pengennya 'sih nanti buat lagi, tapi semuanya semau saya. :p

Oke, saya update!

Sekarang kita langsung mulai saja ke chapter ini!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Saya hanya punya fic yang agak aneh ini.**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, typo, mungkin OOC**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Kaito P.O.V**

Aku membuka kedua mataku saat merasakan hawa panas yang menyelimuti diriku. Aneh, sebelumnya aku kedinginan. Kenapa sekarang malah kepanasan. Ada apa dengan suhu di hutan aneh ini?

Aku langsung bangun dari posisi tidurku di atas _futon_ yang kubawa. Aku melihat ke samping, di mana Len dan Rinto yang tidur berdua saling bertumpuk. Kakak-adik yang akur. Kadang aku iri, aku 'kan anak tunggal.

"Hey, bangun. Kita harus berangkat sekarang," ucapku membangunkan mereka berdua. Keduanya langsung membuka mata perlahan hingga keduanya langsung terduduk.

_JDUG_

"WADAWW!"

Keduanya memekik setelah kepala mereka saling berbenturan. Karena mereka duduk saling berhadapan, saat keduanya bangkit kepala keduanya beradu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Yah… Keributan kakak-adik akan dimulai.

"Sakit tahu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?!"

"Tapi, aku yang paling sakit!"

"Kata siapa?!"

"Kataku!"

"Siapa peduli?!"

Oke, sebaiknya aku segera menuju tenda berikutnya untuk membangunkan Gakupo, Kiyoteru dan Gumiya sebelum kupingku tuli karena perkataan kakak-adik ini.

Aku membuka tenda Gakupo perlahan. Ketiganya masih tidur. Uhm… Jailin sedikit 'deh.

Aku pun segera mengambil kamera _digital_ yang dibawa Gakupo (Pasti tahu buat apa). Lalu memfoto mereka. Yah… Hanya untuk kenang-kenangan 'sih.

Lalu aku mengambil panci dan sendok sayur. Dan mulai memukulkan sendok sayur tersebut pada panci. Hingga menyerupai gong.

_GOOONG GOOOOOOOOOOOONG_

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~ Siapa yang membunyikannya?! Kupingku sakit!" pekik Gakupo.

Kiyoteru dan Gumiya hanya bangun tak merespon bunyi berisik yang aku timbulkan.

"Kaito! Berisik tahu! Aku 'kan lagi mimpi'in para Bidadari itu!" ucap Gakupo kesal. Lucu juga 'nih.

"Yeh… Dari pada mimpi mending liat langsung yang asli. Tapi, kalau lebih suka yang di mimpi gak apa-apa 'sih. Jadi, aku berangkat bareng yang lain aja. Kau lanjutkan saja mimpimu itu."

"NGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~~ Aku mau lihat yang asli! Aku ikut!"

Bisa juga mancing Gakupo marah.

"Kalian siap-siap. Nanti kita langsung berangkat," Ucapku yang kemudian berlalu keluar tenda.

* * *

Sekarang, aku dan yang lainnya sudah melanjutkan perjalanan. Kadang aku bingung. Di sini hutannya rindang dan lebat, awan gelap pun menutupi langit, tapi kenapa di sini sangat panas?

Bahkan, sekarang aku hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek. Jaket hitam yang biasanya ku kenakan ku ikatkan di pinggang. Beberapa kali aku harus mengelap keringat karena tak berhenti mengalir.

Kulihat ke sebelah kananku. Terlihat Len yang sama sekali tak membawa ransel, karena ranselnya dibawakan oleh Rinto. Dia hanya menggunakan kaus dalam dengan celana selutut. Berkali-kali ia terus mengeluh karena hawa panas ini.

Di sebelah Len, ada Rinto yang membawa dua ransel, miliknya dan punya Len. Dia mengenakan kaus kuning yang dilapisi oleh jaket hitamnya dan sebuah celana hitam panjang. Wajahnya cuek. Gak kepanasan apa? Udah bawa ransel, pakai jaket dan celana panjang, tak mengeluh lagi. Jauh beda dengan adiknya.

Sekarang, aku menoleh ke sebelah kiriku. Gakupo yang bertelanjang dada dan mengenakan celana pendek terlihat sangat menderita. Bahkan ia menjulurkan lidahnya saking panasnya. Ditambah, ia membawa ransel miliknya yang super besar itu. Kasian. Tapi, aku tak mau membantu si Mesum ini.

Di sebelah Gakupo ada Kiyoteru dan Gumiya yang sama-sama hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek. Keduanya juga cuek saja dengan hawa panas. Gumiya sibuk melihat keadaan sekitar, sedangkan Kiyoteru masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kai!~ " panggil Len. Aku menoleh padanya. Wajahnya melas banget. Pasti ada maunya 'nih.

"Apa?" tanyaku datar. Mau minta apa 'nih Monyet satu?

"Gendong~" Tuh kan. Gendong Monyet waktu sepanas ini? Sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Aku menggeleng menanggapi ucapannya.

"Kok gitu!?" ucap Len mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Minta Gakupo aja," balasku. Ia pun menoleh ke Gakupo yang lidahnya keluar kayak Anjing.

"Gakupo," panggilku. Gakupo menoleh padaku dengan pandangan yang tak kalah melas dengan Len.

"Len minta Gendong 'tuh," lanjutku sambil menunjuk Len dengan ibu jariku. Gakupo menoleh pada Len sesaat.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya," ucap Gakupo dengan seringai. Kulihat ekspresi Len yang ketakutan. "Kau harus ber-_crossdressing_!" lanjut Gakupo. Len hanya menganga. Gakupo sendiri berjalan sambil mengusap-usap dagunya dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Len, mau saja. Daripada kau pingsan di sini," ucapku mengompori. Yah, jarang juga lihat Len _crossdressing_. Penasaran.

"T-tapi…" "Tak ada bantahan!" bantahku saat Len mencoba menolak.

"Ukh… Baiklah. Saat istirahat akan aku lakukan…" Ucap Len lemas.

"Kita istirahat di sini. Pohon-pohon di sini sangat rindang dan enak untuk tempat istirahat," ucap Gumiya yang diikuti anggukkan oleh Rinto dan muka horor oleh Len.

"Ayo Len! Lakukan sekarang!" ucap Gakupo dengan semangatnya.

Len hanya mencoba menahan tangis. Aku, Gumiya, dan Rinto mendirikan tenda untuk beristirahat sebentar, sekaligus untuk tempat ganti baju Len. Siapin Hp buat masukin ke situs internet, ah. Pasti ramai.

* * *

Sekarang, aku, Gakupo, Gumiya, Rinto dan Kiyoteru sedang bersantai di sebuah pohon besar. Gumiya dan Rinto naik di atas pohon. Aku, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru duduk di bawahnya, sekaligus menunggu Len selesai ganti baju.

"Len jadi kayak apa 'ya?" tanya Kiyoteru tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Pastinya imut," ucap Gakupo dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Kita foto aja," sambung Rinto dari atas pohon, kulihat Gumiya mengangguk setuju dengan senyum _evil_.

"Kita tunggu saja," tambahku sembari menutup mataku, mencoba menikmati angin yang mulai meniup. Hah… kenapa tak dari tadi saja.

"_M-minna-san_…" Aku mendengar suara Len. Dengan segera, aku membuka mataku dan melihat ke asal suara.

Terlihat Len yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih _transparan_. Dengan kain berwarna hitan yang hanya menutupi dadanya. Bagian perutnya terbuka. Sebuah bunga mawar berada di tengah dada dengan sebuah pita yang terhubung ke belakang. Bawahannya, memakai rok mini yang di tutupi oleh rok panjang _transparan_. Kakinya menggunakan stoking hitam sekaligus sepatu hitam. Dengan pita hitam besar yang dikenakan di belakang kepalanya.(Kalau gak ngerti, liat PV _The Lost Memory_ oleh VanaN'Ice)

"B-bagaimana…?" tanya Len membuatku kembali ke kenyataan.

"Cocok banget…" gumam Rinto yang sudah turun dari atas pohon.

"_Transgender_ 'ya…" gumam Kiyoteru dengan alisnya yang bertaut, bingung.

"Terlalu manis untuk ukuran cowok…" Gumam Gumiya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Len.

"Astaga…" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Jujur, aku masih _shock_ melihat Len.

"HUUUWAAAAAAAA~~~ MANISNYA! KITA ADAKAN PEMOTRETAN DADAKAN!" teriak Gakupo dengan wajah mesumnya.

Bagaimana tak berpikiran mesum? Len saja memakai gaun yang terbuka, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang _shota_.

* * *

Sekarang, Aku sedang memegang kamera milik Gakupo, karena Gakupo bilang kalau dia mau _make over _Len. Gumiya memegang Laptop Gakupo untuk segera mem_publish_ foto-foto Len. Rinto bagian lampu yang dibawa oleh Gakupo. Sementara Kiyoteru hanya duduk santai menyaksikan.

Tak lama, Gakupo keluar dengan Len di belakangnya. Sekarang, wajahnya benar-benar seperti perempuan. Berbeda terbalik dengan fakta bahwa dadanya rata bagai papan gilesan dan dia adalah lelaki. Sayang, padahal wajahnya manis.

"Kita lakukan sekarang!" komando Gakupo dengan senyum lebarnya. Len hanya menggerutu.

Dan kami pun melakukan sesi pemotretan dadakan dengan Len sebagai model dadakan kami.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

* * *

Setelah sesi pemotretan selesai, kami melanjutkan perjalanan, tanpa Gumiya dan Rinto yang ijin ingin pulang karena udah kangen rumah (katanya).

Len masih menggerutu gak jelas dan menyumpah serapahi Gakupo. Kiyoteru sibuk dengan bukunya. Gakupo sibuk mesem-mesem dengan wajah mesum sambil lihat-lihat hasil jepretan foto Len yang wajahnya kelihatan _tsundere_.

"Masih jauh gak 'sih?" tanya Len datar. Tumben 'nih anak gak manja.

"Sebentar lagi. Di sana ada sebuah sulur yang membentuk seperti sebuah kubah 'kan?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk kubah dari sulur yang muncul di antara lebatnya pohon hutan ini. Len mengangguk singkat. "Danau Bidadari ada di dalam kubah itu," lanjutku. Len hanya mengangguk.

"Semoga aja gak ada masalah lagi," ucap Kiyoteru tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Ya," jawab Len singkat.

Gak biasanya Len diam. Ada yang ganggu pikirannya kali 'ya? Sampai bisa berubah 180 derajat dari yang manja jadi serius begitu.

"Len, kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil terus berjalan.

"Perasaan, dari tadi kayak ada yang ngikutin," ucap Len dengan wajah serius.

"Siapa?" tanya Gakupo yang ikutan nimbrung. Len cuma geleng-geleng kepalanya aja.

Kami pun kembali berjalan sambil sibuk dengan pikiran dan aktifitas kami masing-masing. Ya, terus jalan menuju kubah sulur mawar yang besar itu. Tapi-

_JDUG_

Kepalaku dan kepala ketiga rekanku seperti menabrak sesuatu. Padahal gak ada apa-apa di hadapan kami.

Aku mencoba mengulurkan tanganku ke depan. Dan, seperti ada tembok yang menghalangi kami untuk maju. Padahal, kubah itu hanya berjarak 5 meter dari tempat kami sekarang.

"Kalian cukup hebat, bisa sampai hingga sini."

Aku dan yang lainnya mencoba mencari asal suara. Itu, mungkin suara si Penyihir.

_SRAK_

Seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapan kami. Seorang gadis/pria yang tak aku tahu _gender_nya, dengan warna mata biru _aquamarine_ di sebelah kiri dan merah darah di sebelah kanan. Rambutnya hitam dikuncir twintail sebahu berwarna hitam, dengan sisi kiri yang diwarnai biru _aquamarine_. Dadanya memang besar, tapi tubuhnya sangat tinggi seperti lelaki. Ditambah suaranya yang lumayan berat.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku datar.

"Aku-"

**TBC**

**A/N: **Yosh! Chapter ini selesai! Udah mau selesai! Gak nyangka bakal banyak yang review dan like XD Arigatou untuk yang review dan sarannya. Gomen kalau OOC, kecepatan dan banyak typo. Berkenan Untuk review? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Saya kembali! Sempat lama publish karena sibuk dengan tugas. Pertama, balas review!

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko:**

Setuju sama Koyuki! XD

Eve dihamili Akai?! OAO*plak

Periksa aja di chapter ini! :3

Saya juga suka senyum sendiri pas baca bagian itu! :3

Maaf, lama update'nya. m(_ _)m

* * *

**Chalice07:**

Seandainya saya ada di sana, saya pasti udah publish foto Len kayak si Gakupo. XD

Len emang rada kejam sama Rinto. -.-a

Siapa 'ya? Periksa aja di chapter ini! X3

Makasih pujiannya! Maaf, lama update. -.-'

* * *

**nectarinia:**

Itu bukan Imitation Black, tapi yang The Lost Memory. :3

Boleh 'tuh! Ntar saya rubah sumarry'nya. :D

Oke, kali ini POV'nya bukan Kaito 'kok.

Oh chanel itu. Emang 'sih… Sayang, cuma fic. ( ._.)

* * *

Sekarang, kita mulai aja ceritanya!

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kaito datar.

Orang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka hanya tersenyum miring dengan tatapan meremehkan. Kaito, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru mulai bersiap untuk menyerang jika orang di hadapan mereka mulai menyerang.

"Aku Yokune Ruko," jawab orang di hadapan mereka sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Kau pasti penyihir itu 'kan?" tanya Kiyoteru pada orang di hadapannya itu.

"Ya, kau benar," jawabnya tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kau wanita atau pria?" tanya Gakupo dengan konyolnya.

Pertanyaan Gakupo berhasil membuat semua yang berada di sana _sweatdrop_, termasuk Ruko. Padahal Gakupo mengatakan itu dengan wajah serius.

"Kau menghinaku 'ya?" tanya Ruko dengan wajah datar.

"Menghina? Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja," jawab Gakupo masih dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Psst… Kaito," panggil Len pada Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito balik pada Len.

"Gakupo boleh kubantai 'gak?" tanya Len dengan wajah kesal yang mendalam.

"Boleh, setelah misi ini selesai," jawab Kaito. Len mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku 90% laki-laki dan 10% perempuan," jawab Ruko dengan senyum miring.

Suasana hening mendadak. Wajah Gakupo perlahan memucat. Kaito, Kiyoteru dan Len hanya bisa melihat Gakupo, menunggu reaksi dari Gakupo.

"Kau _transgender_ yang gagal 'ya?" tanya Gakupo dengan tampang horor.

Suasana hening kembali. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gakupo, hingga perkataan lancang itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA~~~"

Tawa Ruko terdengar dengan kerasnya setelah pertanyaan Gakupo terlontar. Kini, perhatian teralih pada Ruko yang mendadak tertawa dengan kerasnya. Harusnya, seseorang akan marah jika diberi pertanyaan seperti itu 'kan? Apa Penyihir paling hebat ini gila 'ya? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Dia gila 'ya?" gumam Len _sweatdrop_.

Tak lama, tawa Ruko berhenti dan berganti dengan sebuah seringai lebar layaknya seekor binatang buas yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Len sembunyi!" pekik Kiyoteru pada Len. Karena Len satu-satunya yang tak memiliki perlindungan di antara mereka berempat.

Len langsung lari menjauh dan berlindung ke balik sebuah pohon besar.

Terlihat, sebuah pedang besar muncul dari telapak tangan Ruko. Tapi, hal ini tak mengejutkan, mengingat Ruko adalah Penyihir yang hebat.

Ruko bergerak dengan cepatnya ke arah Kaito, lalu menebasnya. Kaito sempat bertahan dengan pedang yang dipinjamnya dari Gakupo. Sayang, pedang yang digunakannya untuk bertahan patah dan hancur menjadi debu ketika bersentuhan dengan pedang milik Ruko.

Kiyoteru dan Gakupo yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke arah Kaito dan berusaha menyelamatkannya. Tapi, terlambat. Ruko sudah lebih dulu menebas Kaito dengan pedangnya.

Ruko kembali menoleh ke belakang, di mana Kiyoteru dan Gakupo berada. Keduanya langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat melihat tatapan Ruko yang dilengkapi dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

Ruko kembali melesat dengan cepatnya hingga hilang dari pandangan. Kiyoteru dan Gakupo berusaha mencari keberadaan Ruko dan berusaha tetap waspada. Hingga-

_CRASH_

-Ruko menebas Kiyoteru dari belakang.

Gakupo semakin panik saat melihat Kiyoteru yang terjatuh dengan luka tebasan di punggung. Ruko kembali menghilang dari pandangan.

"_Kuso_! Kerjaannya cuma ngilang!" runtuk Gakupo dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Gakupo tetap siaga dan mencari Ruko ke segala arah.

"Gakupo! Belakangmu!" pekik Len dari balik pohon.

Gakupo menoleh ke belakangnya. Namun, karena tak sempat menahan serangan Ruko, Gakupo tertebas pada bagian dada. Len yang melihatnya terlihat _shock_. Wajahnya memucat.

"_Minna…_" lirih Len dengan matanya yang terbelalak kaget.

Perlahan, tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah Karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ketiga temannya, tumbang. Pikiran Len kacau.

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bisa mati kalau tak melawan. Tapi, aku tak bisa menggunakan senjata. Aku tak bisa melindungi mereka. Apa? Apa? Kepalaku sakit!

Kepalaku… rasanya panas… Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya, sakit!

'Hei…'

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku… Aku ingat, ini suara gadis yang ada di mimpiku saat itu. Salah satu Bidadari yang harus kami selamatkan.

'Perlu bantuan…?'

Suara itu… menawarkan bantuan…?

"Ya… Aku perlu bantuan… Aku ingin menolong mereka… Aku ingin jadi kuat…" gumamku pelan.

Aku tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk santai. Karena Ruko sedang berjalan mendekatiku. Tapi, aku tak bisa melawan jika tak dibantu. Aku memang lemah…

'Tutup matamu… Buka telapak tangan sebelah kananmu… Bayangkan sebuah senjata dalam pikiranmu… Aku akan coba merealisasikan senjata itu…'

Aku mencoba apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Sebuah senjata. Hanya ada satu senjata yang sedari dulu ingin aku miliki…

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Dan aku mendapati benda itu berada di tangan kananku. Benda besar dengan mata pisau yang besar, mengkilat dan tajam.

Sabit.

Sebuah sabit sudah berada di tanganku. Tapi, bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Aku tak tahu. Bagaimana ini?

'Ada masalah lagi?'

"Iya…" Aku menjawabnya pelan.

'Pejamkan matamu…'

Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku sesuai perintah Bidadari tersebut.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Len memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan, Ruko terus berjalan mendekat ke arah Len dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kena kau, Kelinci Putih…" ucap Ruko dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

Perlahan, terlihat sebuah bayangan tipis seorang gadis di belakang Len. Gadis itu terlihat memiliki sayap. Ia sedang menutupi kedua mata Len dengan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya seakan membacakan sebuah mantra.

Ruko terdiam di tempatnya setelah melihat bayangan itu. Seringainya hilang dari bibirnya, dan tergantikan dengan pandangan kaget.

Gadis itu mulai menarik tangannya dari kedua mata Len. Dan bayangan itu pun perlahan memudar, hingga hilang disapu angin yang berhembus.

Ruko tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Bidadari itu dengan pemuda itu. Tapi, ia tahu, kalau ia harus siaga.

Perlahan, kedua mata Len mulai terbuka. Yang terlihat bukanlah iris _aquamarine_ milik Len. Tapi, sebuah iris berwarna merah darahlah yang muncul. Ruko terdiam sesaat setelah melihat iris dari pemuda itu.

'Ini… Teknik bertarung milik _Yellow Angel_…' batin Ruko dengan pandangan serius pada Len.

Len mulai bangkit dari posisinya sembari mengangkat sabit berwarna merah kehitaman yang berada di tangannya. Ruko semakin waspada.

Perlahan, Len mulai bergerak dengan lambat. Tapi, gerakkan itulah yang justru diwaspadai oleh Ruko. Karena Ruko sudah tahu, kalau teknik bertarung milik _Yellow Angel_ adalah teknik yang paling sulit untuk dikalahkan ataupun ditebak.

Len yang awalnya bergerak dengan lambat, sekarang sudah menghilang dari hadapan Ruko. Ruko semakin waspada. Seharusnya, ia bisa membaca gerakkan lawan, tapi sekarang situasi berbeda. Gerakkan Len lebih cepat dari gerakkan yang dilakukan Ruko sebelumnya.

'Tch… Kenapa harus _Yellow Angel_ yang membantunya? Teknik bertarung ini lebih sulit untuk dipatahkan dibandingkan dengan teknik _Red Angel_ atau _Pink Angel_,' batin Ruko dengan gelisah.

_CRASH_

Ruko terkesiap. Punggungnya terkena tebasan sabit. Ruko mulai khawatir. Pergerakkan Len semakin cepat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, Ruko sama sekali tak bisa melihat pergerakkannya yang membawa senjata besar itu.

'Kenapa tak terlihat? Padahal, dia membawa sabit yang besar?' batinnya dengan panik.

_CRASH_

* * *

**Len P.O.V**

Aku di mana? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Apa yang terjadi?

'Hei.'

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu dengan iris _aquamarine_, pita putih besar di atas kepala, gaun putih pendek dan sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Siapa dia?

'Kaget 'ya?'

Aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya. Kemudian, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Di mana ini? Bagaimana keadaan teman-temanku?" tanyaku beruntun.

'Sabar. Ini ruang dimensi. Temanmu akan selamat 'kok.'

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Penyihir itu?" tanyaku lagi. Ia tersenyum sesaat.

'Tubuhmu sedang menghadapinya. Tapi, aku perlu bicara denganmu. Jadi, kekuatanku yang menghadapi Penyihir itu dengan tubuhmu sebagai perantara.'

"Memang, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

'Kau tahu cara menyelamatkan kami? Kami disegel oleh kekuatan sihir 'loh!'

"Ehm… Mungkin dengan ciuman?"

'Hehehe~ Coba saja nanti. Oh ya, namamu siapa?'

"Aku… Len Kagamine."

'Uwaaa~ Putra Leon-_san_ keren sekali!~'

Bidadari itu, berkata demikian sembari memelukku dengan erat. Kurasa, wajahku merah sekarang.

"_A-arigatou…_"

'Kenapa berterima kasih?'

"Uhh… Pujianmu itu…"

'Itu 'kan kenyataan. Memang, belum pernah ada yang bilang begitu padamu 'ya?'

"Belum."

'Mereka pasti tak bisa membedakan wajah orang 'ya?'

Entah, aku harus berkata apa. Wajahnya manis sekali. Oh ya, aku belum tahu namanya.

"Namamu siapa?"

'Aku? _Yellow Angel_.'

"Maksudnya, nama asli. Bukan julukan."

'_Himitsu!~_'

"Kok' gitu?"

'Nanti juga tahu 'kok! Kan sebentar lagi menang!'

"Apanya yang menang?"

'Kau. Kau sudah mengalahkan Yokune-_san_. Tapi, sekarang kau pingsan.'

"Aku ingin kembali ke tubuhku, bisa?"

'Tentu. Tutup saja matamu.'

Aku mencoba apa yang diperintahkannya. Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan erat.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Kedua mata Len mulai terbuka. Len mengubah posisinya yang tadi tertidur menjadi duduk. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Dan ia mendapati ketiga sahabatnya masih pingsan di tanah. Dan sebuah tubuh yang terbelah dua…

Len menghampiri tubuh yang terbelah dua itu dengan sedikit berlari. Kemudian mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Perlahan, raut wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Ini… Perbuatanku…?" gumamnya.

Len menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu, perbuatannya adalah benar. Jika si Penyihir tak mati di tangannya. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya? Seharusnya, ia berterima kasih pada _Yellow Angel_ 'kan?

Len mulai beranjak dari posisinya. Ia berjalan menuju ketiga temannya yang masih pingsan. Pertama, Kiyoteru.

"Kiyo_-sensei_~" panggil Len sembari menepuk pelan wajah Kiyoteru.

Karena tak kunjung siuman. Len memiliki inisiatif untuk membangunkan ketiga temannya tanpa repot dalam sekali trik. Len berdehem sesaat, hingga mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"ADA KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKSI MEMBAWA ES KRIM SATU TRUK!~~"

Len memekik dengan nyaringnya. Entah karena apa, ketiga temannya sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kepala Sekolah…?"

"Cewek Seksi…"

"_Aisu…_"

Yah, begitulah gumamman dari ketiga teman Len yang sadar itu. Len _sweatdrop_ sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri ketiganya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Len datar.

"Iya. Entah karena apa, luka kami hilang dalam sekejap!" ucap Gakupo dengan riangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Penyihir itu?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Tuh, kebelah dua," jawab Kaito menunjuk tubuh si Penyihir yang sudah terbelah.

"Kok' gak ada darahnya 'ya?" tanya Gakupo dengan tampang sok polos.

"Mungkin karena tubuhnya sudah terlalu tua hingga darahnya sudah hilang," ucap Len ngasal abis.

"Dari pada ngobrol, mending lanjutin perjalanan. Pasti, penghalang itu sudah hilang," saran Kaito.

Ketiganya menuruti saran Kaito. Mereka berjalan mendekati kubah sulur itu. Penghalang itu memang sudah hilang. Tapi, sulur itu belum hilang.

Gakupo mencoba menebas sulur mawar itu. Tapi, berapa kali pun dicoba, sulur itu tumbuh kembali.

"Tak bisa," ucap Gakupo dengan serius, tumben banget.

"Begini saja. Satu orang menebas dengan cepat hingga tembus. Lalu, satu orang masuk ke dalam. Hingga satu orang terakhir, yang di dalam akan menebas sulur itu, lalu orang terakhir yang berada di luar masuk. Bagaimana? Kurasa, sulur ini akan benar-benar hilang jika seluruh _Angel_ sudah bangkit," pendapat Kiyoteru.

"Tumben kau banyak bicara," komentar Gakupo dengan senyum jahil. Kiyoteru hanya memberinya _deathglare_.

"Bagus juga. Siapa yang akan menebas duluan?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku!~ Aku mau coba~" ucap Len semangat.

"Memang kau bisa pakai senjata? Punya saja tidak," ledek Gakupo dengan senyum meremehkan. Len tersenyum miring, kemudian berjalan ke tempat ia bertempur dengan Penyihir tadi, dan mengambil sabit yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Untung, belum hilang.

"Ini senjataku~" ucap Len riang sembari menunjukkan sabit merah kehitaman dengan ukuran besar pada yang lainnya.

"Astaga…" komentar Kaito sembari melihat sabit itu.

"Besar…" komentar Kiyoteru dengan wajah kagum.

"Dapat dari mana sabit sebesar itu?! Seingatku, kau tak membawa senjata!" ucap Gakupo sembari menunjuk sabit besar itu dengan gaya konyol.

"Hehehe~ Ini hadiah dari _Yellow Angel~_" ucap Len dengan wajah manis.

"Jangan-jangan… kau yang menebas Penyihir itu 'ya?" tebak Kaito.

"Penyihir Gak Jelas itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Begitulah!~ Ayo, mulai. Kalian bersiap 'ya!" ucap Len yang bersiap untuk menebas dengan sabitnya.

_WUUSH_

Kubah sulur terbelah dua. Kaito, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru menatapnya dengan tidak percaya sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam kubah.

"Len, tunggu di sana!" ucap Kaito sebelum sulur mulai membentuk kubah kembali.

Len hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia menunggu terbelahnya kubah sembari memainkan sabit besar yang sudah lama ia inginkan.

_WUUUSH_

"Len, cepat masuk!" teriak Kiyoteru setelah terbuka sebuah celah.

Len segera berlari melewati celah yang dibuat. Hingga, celah itu tertutup dengan rapat setelah Len berhasil masuk beserta sabit besarnya.

Len yang baru masuk ke dalam kubah, mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Aneh, suasana di dalam kubah terang benderang, sedangkan tak ada celah untuk sinar matahari masuk.

"Satu tahap lagi," ucap Kaito.

"Di mana mereka dikurung?" tanya Gakupo.

"Entahlah, kita cari saja di seluruh tempat ini," jawab Kiyoteru sembari berjalan menjauhi ketiga temannya.

Kaito berjalan menuju paviliun dengan cat putih yang bagian tiangnya dililit oleh sulur mawar. Paviliun itu terlihat bagus dan terawat. Kaito juga menemukan sebuah harpa di paviliun itu. Sebuah harpa yang terbuat dari emas dan terlihat mengkilat.

Gakupo melihat ke semak belukar yang ditumbuhi mawar berbagai warna. Entah insting fotografer atau apa, ia mulai mengeluarkan kamera _digital_nya dan memotret mawar-mawar itu.

Kiyoteru berjalan ke arah sebuah pohon yang terlihat paling besar. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menemukan sebuah rumah pohon. Karena penasaran, ia naik ke rumah pohon tersebut, dan ia tahu kalau rumah pohon itu adalah kamar tidur para Bidadari karena terdapat kasur.

Len berjalan menghampiri semak mawar yang mengelilingi sebuah danau. Ia menerobos semak mawar dan tiba di tepi danau. Len memainkan air di danau, sebelum tangannya mengenai sesuatu yang lembut. Len mengangkat benda itu, dan terlihat seperti helaian rambut berwarna… _honeyblonde_…?

"_Minna!_"

Mendengar pekikkan Len, Kaito, Kiyoteru dan Gakupo segera menghampiri Len yang berada di tepi danau. Kaito berdiri di sebelah Len dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito. Kiyoteru dan Gakupo melihat ke arah Len meminta jawaban.

"Ini… rambut 'kan…?" tanya Len sembari menunjukkan benda berwarna _honeyblonde_ di tangannya.

Ketiganya berjongkok dan memperhatikan benda di tangan Len dengan serius.

"Berarti, mereka ada di sini," ucap Kaito diikuti anggukkan setuju dari Kiyoteru.

"Len, yang ini punyamu," ucap Kaito seraya menepuk pundak Len.

"Eh?" Len hanya memandang heran ke arah Kaito.

"Agar lebih mudah, sebaiknya kita menyelam untuk mencari yang mana punya kita," ucap Kiyoteru.

Ketiganya mengangguk setuju. Lalu, mereka berempat langsung melepas atasan dan sepatu mereka, dan menaruhnya di paviliun. Lalu langsung melompat ke danau.

"Dingin!" pekik Len setelah masuk dalam air.

"Apa boleh buat," balas Gakupo yang langsung mengambil nafas dan menyelam untuk mencari 'miliknya'.

* * *

Kaito berenang mengitari tepi danau. Ia sempat melihat Bidadari berambut _honeyblonde_, tapi dilewatinya karena ia tahu, kalau yang itu punya Len. Jadi, Kaito melewatinya.

Kaito berhenti tepat di hadapan Bidadari berambut _teal_ panjang dengan gaun putih dan sepasang sayap.

'Pasti ini dia. Dia mirip dengan Mikuo,' batin Kaito yang kemudian naik ke permukaan untuk mengambil nafas.

* * *

Kiyoteru mengitari pinggir danau, sesekali ia naik untuk mengambil nafas. Mungkin, karena tak terbiasa menyelam, jadi nafas yang diambilnya sedikit.

Mata Kiyoteru menangkap sesosok gadis berambut _brunette_ yang dililit dahan. Dan Kiyoteru pun menghentikan gerakannya.

'Pasti yang ini!' pikirnya, kemudian kembali ke permukaan karena nafasnya mulai habis.

* * *

Gakupo ikut mengitari pinggir danau sembari berenang dengan cepatnya. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Kaito dan Kiyoteru yang sudah menemukan 'milik' mereka dan kembali ke permukaan. Gakupo hanya bisa merutuk.

'Pasti Bidadarinya jelek! Perangainya saja buruk! Tapi, punya Kaito berambut _teal_ panjang, punya Kiyoteru berambut _brunette_, punya Len yang _honeyblonde_. Aku yang mana 'ya? Apa mukanya kayak nenek sihir?' pikir Gakupo penasaran dengan sosok Bidadari tersebut.

Sesosok gadis berhasil memecah lamunan Gakupo. Dengan cepat, Gakupo langsung menghampirinya. Dan terlihatlah sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung dengan gaun putih yang minim dan sepasang sayap. Sepertinya, Gakupo langsung kembali ke permukaan karena nafasnya langsung habis akibat membuka mulutnya karena kaget akan Bidadari 'miliknya' yang jauh dari perkiraan.

* * *

Len langsung menyelam ke tempat ia menemukan rambut tadi. Dan sekarang, Len sudah ada di hadapan Bidadari yang memeluknya secara tak langsung tadi.

'Cantik…' pikirnya saat melihat langsung wajah Bidadari yang ditemuinya.

Len langsung kembali ke permukaan karena ia mengalami _nosebleed_ setelah memandangi Bidadari tersebut dalam waktu cukup lama.

Len masih menutupi hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Di tepi, terlihat Kaito, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru yang sedang berunding.

"Ngerundingin apa?" tanya Len pada ketiganya. Ketiganya menoleh serempak ke arah Len.

"Len, kau tahu cara membangkitkan mereka?" tanya Kaito serius. Len menggeleng.

"Kau 'kan yang terakhir menghubungi Bidadari itu…" ucap Gakupo sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah Len.

"Hah… Aku juga menanyakan padanya tadi, tapi ia tak mau memberi tahuku!" ucap Len diikuti helaan nafas.

"Ada yang punya usul?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Mungkin _kisu_?" ucap Len ngasal. Kini, ketiganya memandang Len.

"Kenapa harus _kisu_?" tanya Kaito menyipitkan sebelah matanya ke arah Len.

"Biasanya, kalau putri tidur atau apalah itu, kalau di_kisu_ langsung bangun," jawab Len dengan wajah polos.

"Aku setuju dengan Len!" ucap Gakupo dengan nafsunya.

"Nafsu banget. Emang, Kau bertemu dengan Bidadari yang mana?" tanya Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yang cantik, seksi, pokoknya SEMPURNA!" jawab Gakupo dengan lebaynya.

"Ya, sudah, dicoba saja. Tak ada salahnya 'kan?" tanya Kiyoteru yang langsung masuk ke air lagi.

Len ikut menyelam diikuti Gakupo dan Kaito. Keempatnya sekarang tepat berada di hadapan Bidadari. Mereka saling pandang sejenak. Sebelum, Gakupo langsung maju duluan dan langsung mencium Bidadari di hadapannya.

Karena melihat Gakupo yang mulai duluan. Kaito, Kiyoteru dan Len ikut melakukannya. Sayangnya, hanya sebentar. Karena pasokkan udara habis, jadi mereka langsung kembali ke permukaan.

"Apa berhasil?" tanya Len.

"Entah…" balas Kiyoteru.

Keempatnya kembali ke pinggir danau dan naik ke darat. Menyelam cukup menguras tenaga.

"Sepertinya gagal…" ucap Gakupo sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Atau… berhasil…?" tanya Kaito dengan senyum miring.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Len dan Gakupo kompak.

"Itu…" ucap Kiyoteru seraya menunjuk ke arah air danau yang mulai mengeluarkan cahaya.

Gakupo dan Len melihat ke arah danau yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Hingga cahaya itu semakin terang.

_SRAAAASH_

Dan keluarlah empat sosok dari dalam danau. Kaito melihatnya dengan datar, begitupun Kiyoteru. Len melihatnya dengan kagum. Gakupo melihatnya dengan nafsu.

Keempat gadis itu pun menjejakkan kakinya di tanah. Diikuti oleh tatapan dari Kaito, Len, Gakupo dan Kiyoteru.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami!" ucap si rambut _teal_ seraya tersenyum manis dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Sudah tugas kami 'kok," balas Kaito ikut membalas senyum gadis _teal_ itu.

"Mana Len-_kun_?" tanya si gadis _honeyblonde_ dengan riangnya.

Len mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat, beserta senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Gadis _honeyblonde_ itu langsung menoleh ke arah Len dan tersenyum lebar, sebelum menerjangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kyaaaa~~~~ Aslinya lebih keren!~~" pekik si _honeyblonde_ dengan riangnya sembari terus memeluk Len dengan erat. Len sendiri sudah _blushing_ berat sambil nahan _nosebleed_.

"_A-ano_… Namamu…?" tanya Len dengan gugup. Ya, _Yellow Angel_ 'kan sebelumnya janji soal namanya itu.

"Rin Kagamine! Leon-_san_ yang memberiku marga Kagamine!" jawab Rin dengan riang.

"J-jadi… _Tou-san_ yang memberimu marga Kagamine?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Rin… Kau tak sopan! Setidaknya beri dia waktu untuk bernafas," ucap si merah muda dengan tegas.

Rin merengut dan langsung melepas pelukannya dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Oh ya, nama kalian siapa?" tanya Kiyoteru dengan senyum tipis.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kalian memakai atasan dulu?" tanya _Red Angel_ diikuti kekehan kecil.

Keempat pemuda itu pun langsung keluar dari semak yang mengelilingi danau menuju paviliun, di mana mereka menaruh atasan mereka.

Mereka langsung mengambil pakaiannya masing-masing dan memakainya. Saat hendak kembali, mereka terkejut karena Bidadari itu sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Mengagetkan saja…" gumam Len sedikit kesal.

"Len-_kun_ imut!~" pekik Rin seraya memeluk Len dengan _death hug_.

"Ukh… Se-sesak…" gumam Len pelan dengan wajah merah plus biru.

"Rin, lepaskan!" perintah _T__eal__ Angel_ seraya berkacak pinggang dengan wajah marah.

"Iya…" ucap Rin melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah cemberut.

_PLAK_

_DUAAAAR_

Suara debuman yang cukup keras itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua yang ada di situ, kecuali si pembuat suara, Gakupo dan _Pink Angel_.

Semua yang berada di situ langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika ketika mendapati _Pink Angel_ dalam _Dark Mode_ dan Gakupo yang tepar dengan telapak tangan di pipi bekas tangan _Pink Angel_ yang menghajarnya.

"Astaga! Luka, kau kelewatan!" pekik _Teal__ Angel_ dengan wajah kaget. Yah, _Pink Angel_ sepertinya seorang yang labil.

"Kelewatan? Dia mau meng-anggur-anggurkan aku!" pekik si _Pink Angel_ yang dipanggil 'Luka'.

"Maksudnya 'meng-anggur-anggurkan'?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polos.

"Coba kau ubah ke Bahasa Inggris," perintah Luka dengan wajah _tsundere_.

"Umm… _Grape-grape_?" ucap Rin polos.

"Huruf 'a' kau ganti 'e'," ucap Luka lagi.

"Grepe-grepe…?" ucap Len menggantikan Rin.

"Astaga, Len. Kenapa kau jawab!" ucap Kaito dengan wajah _sweatdrop_.

"Umm… Menggantikan Rin," jawab Len polos.

"Pasangan polos," ucap _Red Angel sweatdrop_.

"Siapa?" tanya Rin dan Len berbarengan.

"Kompak lagi," tambah Kiyoteru dengan senyum miring.

"Woi, Gakupo diapain 'nih?" tanya Kaito menunjuk Gakupo dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Biarin aja, nanti juga sadar sendiri," ucap Len dengan datarnya.

"Dia mesum 'ya?" tanya Luka pada Len. Len mengangguk semangat.

"Sangat," ucap Len. Luka langsung merinding dengan wajah horor.

"Kami sudah menggunakan atasan, sekarang boleh kami tahu nama kalian?" tanya Kaito sopan tapi menagih janji mereka tadi.

"Aku Miku Hatsune! Yang rambut _brunette_ Meiko, yang rambut _pink_ Luka, yang rambut _honeyblonde_ Rin! _Yoroshiku_!" ucap Miku dengan riangnya.

"Sekarang, kalian yang memperkenalkan diri!" ucap Rin semangat.

"Aku Kaito Shion. Yang rambut coklat Hiyama Kiyoteru, yang rambut ungu Gakupo Kamui, yang rambut _honeyblonde_, Len Kagamine," ucap Kaito memperkenalkan satu-persatu dengan sopan.

"Boleh kami tahu cara kalian membangkitkan kami?" tanya Meiko dengan senyum tipis.

"_Kisu~_" jawab Len dengan senyum dan wajah polosnya.

"_Kisu_? Serius?" tanya Luka dengan wajah horor. Takut kalau yang menciumnya Gakupo.

"Iya. Ini usul Len, dan kebetulan berhasil," jawab Kaito dengan senyum tipis.

"Ano… Siapa yang kalian _kisu_?" tanya Miku dengan semburat merah.

"Kaito _kisu_ Miku. Gakupo _kisu_ Luka. Kiyoteru _kisu_ Meiko. Dan, aku _kisu_ Rin," jawab Len dengan tampang polos.

Keempat _A__ngel_ yang mendengarnya langsung cengo dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Bedanya, Miku, Rin, dan Meiko cengo dengan wajah merah. Kalau Luka, cengo dengan wajah horor.

"Kenapa harus _kisu_?" tanya Luka dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Umm… Biasanya, dalam cerita dongeng, putri tidur akan bangun kalau dicium oleh pangeran. Itu pendapatku," jawab Len dengan riangnya.

"Kenapa harus si BaKamui yang menciumku?" tanya Luka lagi dengan _dark aura_.

"Aku memilih Miku karena ciri-cirinya mirip Mikuo. Terlebih, Mikuo memintaku untuk menjaganya," jawab Kaito.

"Kau ketemu Mikuo-_nii_?" tanya Miku. Kaito mengangguk.

"Kalau aku, memilih Rin karena Rin sudah memberikanku sabit yang sudah lama kuidamkan!~" jawab Len sembari menunjukkan sabitnya. Rin langsung memeluknya dengan wajah imut. Pasangan yang lagi mesra-mesranya 'nih…

"Aku 'sih, milih Meiko karena dia yang pertama aku temukan di dalam danau," jawab Kiyoteru santai.

"Aku dapet Luka karena Luka itu sisanya dari yang lain~~" jawab Gakupo dengan tampang mesum.

"Yah, Gkaupo yang terakhir menemukan Bidadari. Dan, yang terakhir itu kau Luka," tambah Kaito tersenyum miring.

Luka memasang tampang horor dan berjalan mendekati Gakupo. Lalu, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga pun terjadi dengan hebatnya, bagai perang dunia ketiga.(?)

Setelah itu pun, Kaito dan ketiga temannya bercengkrama dengan para _Angel_ yang baru mereka temukan. Menceritakan mengenai petualangan mereka menuju tempat itu, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka juga sempat tinggal beberapa hari di sana, sebelum kembali pulang dengan _Angel_ yang mereka pilih.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

**Kediaman Shion**

Kaito memasuki pekarangan rumahnya diikuti Miku di belakangnya yang sudah berubah menjadi manusia. Kaito masuk ke dalam mansionnya, sementara Miku di belakangnya dengan wajah kagum memandangi seisi rumah Kaito yang megah dan mewah.

Kaito pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu, ia tahu kalau _Tou-san_ pasti sedang berada di sana sambil nonton TV ditemani cemilan sambal. Aneh? _Tou-san_ Kaito memang aneh dari sananya.

"_Tou-san_," panggil Kaito dari balik sofa. Tou-san/Akaito menoleh ke balik sofa dan memandang Kaito datar.

"Kok udah pulang? Kenapa gak sekalian gak pulang aja?" tanya Akaito menusuk. Lalu, pandangannya beralih pada belakang punggung Kaito yang terlihat siluet seorang gadis.

"Liatin apaan?" tanya Kaito menyelidik ke arah Akaito yang berusaha melihat ke belakang punggung Kaito.

"Gadis dari mana 'tuh? Pacarmu 'ya?" tanya Akaito menunjuk ke belakang punggung Kaito.

"Oh, ini. Miku, keluarlah. Ini _Tou-san_ku, suaminya Kaiko," ucap Kaito menarik pelan lengan Miku.

Miku mengeluarkan(?) kepalanya dari balik punggung Kaito dan menatap Akaito sejenak. Begitu pun dengan Akaito.

"Suaminya Kaiko-_chan_?" tanya Miku sembari menunjuk ke Akaito. Kaito mengangguk disertai dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau kenal dengan Kaiko?" tanya Akaito pada Miku. Miku mengangguk dengan senyum senang.

"Miku Hatsune, _yoroshiku_," ucap Miku sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Oh, jadi kau Miku Hatsune. Dulu, Kaiko pernah cerita! Katanya, dia sudah menunangkan Kaito dengan gadis bernama Miku Hatsune. Jadi, kau orangnya," ucap Akaito dengan senangnya. Miku mengangguk riang. Sementara, Kaito hanya bisa membisu dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

* * *

**Kediaman Kagamine**

Len membuka pintu rumahnya yang cukup megah diikuti Rin yang tersenyum riang. Keduanya jalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"_Kaa-san_! Len pulang!" teriak Len dengan nyaringnya. Rin hanya bisa terus tersenyum lebar.

Tak lama setelah Len berteriak, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang panjang datang dengan cepatnya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Len dan Rin.

"Len, kau dari mana saja? _Kaa-san _khawatir tahu! Tunggu, siapa ini? Wajahnya loli sekali~" tanya _Kaa-san_ Len dengan riangnya, Lily Kagamine.

"Namaku Rin! _Yoroshiku_!" ucap Rin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riangnya.

"Uwaaaa~ Wajahnya _moe_ sekali!~ Kau dapat dari mana Len?" tanya Lily dengan ceria sembari memeluk Rin.

"Uhh… Gimana ngomongnya 'ya?" gumam Len gugup. Yah, kalau jujur, belum tentu Lily akan percaya 'kan?

"Aku dari danau Bidadari!" jawab Rin menggantikan Len.

"Danau Bidadari? Yang berada di hutan Zephyr itu?" tanya Lily lagi. Rin mengangguk. "Oh~ Jadi, kau orangnya!" pekik Lily kemudian.

"Orangnya apa?" tanya Len heran.

"Leon selalu menceritakan mengenai gadis manis dari danau Bidadari. Katanya, dia yang akan jadi istrimu nanti,"

jawab Lily dengan gembira.

Len dan Rin hanya bisa merona setelah mendengar jawaban Lily.

* * *

**Kediaman Kamui**

Gakupo berjalan di depan diikuti Luka di belakangnya yang memasang wajah cemberut. Yah, Luka 'kan benci orang mesum macam Gakupo. Apalagi, Gakupo pernah bilang kalau dia mengganggu saat Luka sedang mencoba berkomunikasi sebelum di selamatkan.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Luka dari belakang.

"Dengan Paman dan Bibi," jawab Gakupo sambil terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan pintu rumahnya.

Gakupo membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam diikuti Luka di belakangnya.

"_Tadaima_~" ucap Gakupo setelah tiba di dalam.

Lalu, dari lantai dua muncul seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam pendek dan seorang pria berambut merah muda dengan mata emas. Yah, Bibi dan Paman dari Gakupo.

"Gaku, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Pamannya dengan khawatir.

"Ah~ Paman Yuuma, aku hanya menjemput Luka saja 'kok!" jawab Gakupo dengan santai. Luka hanya sibuk melihat-lihat seisi rumah yang kental budaya Jepangnya itu.

"Menjemput 'kok sampai berhari-hari?" tanya Bibinya dengan heran.

"Tempatnya jauh, Bibi Mizki," jawab Gakupo dengan tenang.

"Lalu, mana yang namanya Luka?" tanya Yuuma dan Mizki bersamaan.

"Ini dia," ucap Gakupo seraya menyingkir dan memperlihatkan Luka yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat seisi rumah itu.

"Cantik," komentar Yuuma.

"Ya, cantik. Tapi…" Mizki menggantung ucapannya, dan membuat Gakupo heran.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Gakupo. Luka ikut memperhatikan Mizki.

"Karena terlalu cantik, jadi gak cocok denganmu yang wajahnya juga rada cantik gitu," jawab Mizki dan Yuuma bersamaan. Gakupo langsung membeku di tempat setelah dibilang cantik.

"Luka Megurine, _Yoroshiku_," ucap Luka dengan anggunnya.

"Iya, maaf merepotkan 'ya. Gakupo pasti sangat merepotkanmu," ucap Mizki dengan senyum tanpa menyadari Gakupo yang sedang pundung.

"Dia memang MEREPOTKAN 'kok," jawab Luka dengan senyum yang membuat Gakupo makin pundung.

* * *

**Kediaman Hiyama**

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Meiko sambil terus berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah Kiyoteru.

"Aku tinggal dengan Paman dan Bibi," jawab Kiyoteru seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Paman, Bibi," panggil Kiyoteru.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan rambut hitam rapi dan seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam pendek.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kiyo? Mana Bidadari yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Bibinya yang bernama Prima.

"Ini, kami baru kembali," jawab Kiyoteru dengan senyum.

"Oh, ini yang kau bicarakan," ucap Pamannya yang bernama Big Al.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Meiko Sakine," ucap Meiko memperkenalkan diri. Sebenarnya, Meiko membuat marganya sendiri.

"Salam kenal juga, Meiko. Semoga kau betah di sini 'ya," ucap Prima dengan ramah.

"Tentu," balas Meiko.

Sepertinya, diantara keempat pejuang ini, kediaman Kiyoteru adalah yang paling normal.

* * *

**OWARI~**

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai! Akhirnya selesai juga! Semoga gak ada typo di chapter ini. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan meriview, semoga kalian puas!


End file.
